Tanto para este amor
by Chokoreto Wonder
Summary: Nuestro querido Uchiha tendrá que luchar para poder cumplir su objetivo: aclarar sus sentimientos y expresarlos. ¿Podrá hacerlo o será demasiado tarde ya? -¿Tan rápido te vas Sa-ku-ra? -¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya Sasuke..kun?
1. La mision

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era un día normal para los aldeanos de Konoha; el cielo con unas cuantas nubes, el sol brillaba con intensidad, las calles estaban no muy concurridas. Vendedores en sus puestos tratando de vender sus productos a las personas que pasaban por allí; niños correteando de un lugar a otro siendo vigilados por sus madres y sus niñeras, ninjas practicando para mejorar.

Se respiraba la tranquilidad, en esos días.

Pero, no ocurría lo mismo en el despacho de la Hokage.

El ambiente en aquel despacho, si bien era tranquilo era algo tenso.

Allí estaba sentada ella en su cómoda silla viendo a la aldea que tenía que proteger. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y una muy importante. El consejo ya había decidido, ella solo tenía que dar la orden; pero, no sabía cómo lo tomarían. No le quedaba más opción, tenía que hacerlo y solucionar el asunto de una por todas.

Chasqueo los dedos haciendo que apareciera uno de sus AMBU, en el cual confiaba ciegamente y la cual era la asignada para la misión.

Ante ella, una mujer de unos diecisiete años, contextura fina, cabello largo hasta la cintura mas o menos al parecer de color negro y una máscara de zorro que la identificaba como parte de aquel escuadrón élite.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?- pregunto aquella chica, sabiendo de antemano que seguramente su Hokage le tenía una misión preparada.

-Bueno días, me imagino que ya sabes que tengo una misión para ti- le dijo la mujer de ojos miel.

La AMBU le miro a la cara aunque no se le viera por la máscara que traía. El silencio de aquella chica le hizo entender a la Hokage que podía continuar.

-La misión consiste en escoltar a Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo Taka a la aldea, debes traerlos hasta mi despacho sin detenerse en ningún punto- le dijo algo lento debido a que no sabia que tipo de reacción tendría la chica al saber que tenía que traer al "traidor" de nuevo a la aldea.

Aquella AMBU se quedo estática. Eso sí que la había tomado por sorpresa, nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que aquella seria su misión.

No sabía que contestar, sudaba frío, sus ojos ahora mostraban confusión.

¿Por qué él querría regresar a la aldea a la que "traicionó"?

¿Acaso….

-¿A matado ya a Itachi Uchiha?- pregunto cortante y sin rodeos.

Tenía que quitarse la duda y ya.

-Esa es información es confidencial y lo sabes bien- contesto algo severo – pero sabes también que confío en ti ciegamente, así que sí Sasuke Uchiha ya ha matado a su hermano Itachi Uchiha. Según lo que dijo, ahora que cumplió su venganza desea regresar. Fue algo vago con los detalles, por lo tanto debes traerlo cuanto antes.-

Aquella chica se quedo algo pensativa, Sasuke Uchiha regresaba a Konoha.

Aquello era realmente irónico, cuando lo buscaron el dijo que no iba a regresar y cuando al fin pararon de hacerlo, el regresa.

-_Es un estorbo_- dijo para sí misma sonriendo arrogantemente aunque paso desapercibido por la Hokage gracias a su máscara.

-Está bien Hokage-sama. Pero me gustaría escuchar razones cuando el este aquí. No me mal interprete pero que él quiera regresar así como así. Prefiero oírlo de su boca.- dijo la pelinegra, en realidad no creía mucho ese cuento de "Quiero regresar porque no tengo nada más que hacer".

-Me imagine que dirías algo así- explico Tsunade, sabía como era aquella chica. – así que no te preocupes, pero debes mantener la calma ante todo esto. –

-Si Tsunade-sama.- respondió la pelinegra.

-Algo mas antes de que te vayas, esto también será considerado una prueba cualquier error te podría costar el puesto que tienes. Así que ten cuidado con lo que haces.- terminó de explicar.

Tenía que hacerle entender que aunque confiara en ella, esa confianza tenía que ganarla y aunque ya la tuviera esta sería como la prueba final.

-"Un ninja no debe dejar que sus sentimientos se interpongan en una misión"-cito la chica.

-Lo sé y no se preocupe pasare la prueba con honores.- dijo arrogantemente.

Si algo había cambiado realmente en estos años, era aquella chica.

Tsunade sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegirla para esta misión, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de su reacción.

-Bien te puedes ir, ellos te estarán esperando en el bosque a unos 3 kilómetros del límite de la aldea, en su grupo hay una chica que rastrea chakra seguramente ella te sentirá.-

¿Chica?

¿Había una chica en aquel grupo?

Increíble. Ahora sí que esperaba con ansias aquel encuentro, ya quería conocerlos.

-¡Hai!- dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Valla que raro, no desapareció como normalmente lo hace. Esto si que estará interesante.-

La ojimiel estaba realmente interesada en saber cual era el desenlace de todo eso. Aunque ya tenía una idea de cómo seria.

-Bien Uchiha veras como algunas cosas han cambiado, aunque otras siguen igual que antes- dijo suspirando al sentir como un hiperactivo rubio se acercaba a su despacho.

-¡Viejaaaaaaa! ¿Has visto a Sakura-chan?- grito aquel ruidoso muchacho de ojos azules.

Naruto Uzumaki, ese era su nombre. El chico cuyo sueño era convertirse en Hokage y el chico el cual llevaba un demonio en su interior.

Pero aquel demonio era opacado por su forma de ser, hiperactivo e inocente.

Solo que a veces era demasiado inocente incluso al borde de la estupidez.

-¡Naruto te he dicho mil veces que NO me llames vieja!- grito hastiada la Hokage. Si bien era cierto que siempre mantenía la calma, nunca podía lograrlo cuando ese chico estaba cerca y dudaba de poder hacer hacerlo.

-Cálmate vieja solo te hice una pregunta-

Bien eso era el colmo pensó la Hokage, y como casi siempre pasaba en sus encuentros el muchacho termino estrellado en una pared de aquel despacho cortesía de Tsunade. (N/A: este muchacho no aprende xD)

-¡Auch! Viej…- recibió una mirada fulminante que haría temblar a cualquiera- Tsunade-sama, solo quería saber donde esta Sakura-chan.- era mejor calmarse si quería seguir vivo.

-Así me gusta, bien ella está en una misión y lo sabes bien-

-¿Y con quien se supone que voy a comer ramen ahora?- pregunto con unas cascaditas en sus ojos.

-Naruto no tengo la mas mínima idea de con quién vas a comer ramen, es mas ni siquiera sé porque preguntas si a ti con tal de que haiga ramen estas feliz- contesto algo hastiada.

Repito: era imposible mantener la calma con aquel chico.

Y más cuando le hacía perder el tiempo de aquella manera.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Jajajajaja, tienes razón vieja!-

Justo cuando iba a recibir otro golpe desapareció dejando a una Hokage algo frustrada.

-_Cuando lo vea me las pagará. Me imagino cómo se pondrá al saber que su eterno rival y mejor amigo volverá a la aldea_.- sonrió al imaginarse la situación lo más seguro era que saltaría de la alegría al verlo y se olvidaría de todos problemas pasados.

Pero su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación al recordar a cierta pelirosa ex-enamorada del pelinegro.

O eso era lo que ella decía.

_-Solo espero que ella lo tome bien-_

Si bien era cierto que ella no era tan impulsiva como antes con respecto al Uchiha.

Con ella nunca se sabía que esperar.

-Esto será interesante- dijo al aire y volviendo a la gran pila de papeles que tenía por atender.

Realmente era cansado ser Hokage de una aldea, pero con su gran amigo "sake" todo era más llevadero.

Al menos para ella.

* * *

**Huuuuulaaa! :D**

**Bueh este es mi primer fic y recien estoy aprendiendo todo esto de la escritura.**

**Me gustaria que me dejasen reviews para saber que tal me fue....**

**Si les gusto o les parecio una chanchada o si kieren tirar tomatazos.. jaja xD**

**Nos leeremos! **

**Gracias por leer! xD**

**Espero sean buenitoz (no sean huevones xD) y dejen reviews (se acepta de todo)**


	2. Reencuentro

Hooolaaaa queridos lectores que eligieron esta historia para pasar un momento de ocio... jaja xD

Ne, muchas gracias de antemano por darle una oportunidad al fic... ;D

No me tarde, verdad? jaja xD

¡Espero les guste el capi! ^^

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles en aquel bosque. En este había cuatro personas, estaban esperando al encargado que los llevaría a la aldea de Konoha pero como recién acababa de amanecer creían que les tocaría esperar un poco solo que esperaban que no fuera mucho.

-Hmp, tendremos que esperar aquí- hablo uno de ellos, al parecer el líder de aquel grupo.

Era un muchacho pelinegro, muy apuesto. Traía puesto una haori blanca que dejaba ver su bien formado pecho y en su cintura cargaba su katana: Chokuto. (N/A: no recuerdo si así se llama así que si me equivoco corríjanme :P)

Sasuke Uchiha era su nombre.

El ya había avisado a la Hokage de su regreso y esta le informo que alguien los escoltaría, se molesto por este hecho pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar y esperar.

-Sasukito, ¿cuanto tendremos que esperar?- chillo la única chica del grupo al mismo tiempo que se le colgaba al pelinegro al cuello.

Aquella chica era la kunoichi encargada de rastrear el chakra, esa era su función en aquel equipo además de que tenía la capacidad de transferir chakra sanador a aquellos que la mordieran.

Aunque su principal interés en el equipo era su líder, aquel pelinegro, aunque este no le hiciera caso.

-Karin no molestes, dije que tenemos que esperar- expeto el pelinegro hastiado, aquella chica siempre lo molestaba y era desesperante.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!- grito activando el Sharingan, logrando que aquella chica ofrecida se le quitara de encima.

Hecho eso se aparto un poco del grupo para descansar a la sombra de un árbol.

-Valla Karin, al parecer te abandonaron de nuevo. ¡Jajá!- le grito el chico burlándose de ella.

Aquel hombre se llamaba Suigetsu Hōzuki, era un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, este podía tomar una forma liquida y regresar a su estado normal sin necesidad de ningún sello.

Consigo cargaba la antigua espada de Zabuza y también la espada Samehada la cual obtuvo luego de derrotar a Kisame Hoshigaki en el encuentro junto a Itachi.

Era muy bueno en batalla, pero lo que disfrutaba hacer era burlarse de su compañera Karin.

Pero a cualquiera le divertiría eso.

-¡Cállate sardina! Sasuke ya vendrá por mí, siempre lo hace.- grito la chica.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso crees tu zorra ofrecida! Sasuke solo te utiliza para eso zanahoria con patas date cuenta. Jajá jajá! – de verdad que le divertía lo ingenua y ofrecida que podía ser aquella chica y mas tratándose de su líder.

El único que no decía nada en aquella discusión, era Jūgo. El cuarto miembro del equipo.

Jūgo era el más tranquilo del grupo, tenía un sello maldito el cual hacia que tuviera doble personalidad.

Unas veces era un loco sanguinario que sólo piensa en matar, potenciado con los poderes que le da su enfermedad.

Pero otras veces, como esta, era un joven asustadizo y tranquilo que seguía a su líder ya que era el único que podía controlar su personalidad sanguinaria.

Y asi pasaron varias horas, entre discusiones e insultos.

Hasta que frente a ellos apareció una nube de humo de la cual salio una sombra que camino hasta ellos logrando que distinguieran que era una persona de la que se trataba.

Seguramente la aquella que los escoltaría hasta la aldea.

-Valla que son ruidosos, si su objetivo era pasar desapercibidos debo decirles que no lo lograron- les dijo la pelinegra.

Todos al oír su voz voltearon a verla, era una mujer de la edad del líder pensaron todos.

Su vestimenta consistía en una de kimono abierto amarrado a su fina cintura por un listón color verde, debajo del kimono traía un ropaje negro que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad de sus piernas (a la misma altura donde le llegaba la falda de sakura en shipudden).

Su pecho, descubierto por el kimono, estaba vendado.

Y su pierna izquierda también estaba vendado, desde sus sandalias ninja hasta su short negro, dejando a la imaginación el aspecto de esta.

En su pierna derecha llevaba su porta shuriken, y su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara en forma de zorro.

La chica llevaba su cabello suelto, dejando ver que le llegaba hasta su cintura, con su protector ninja en forma de bincha.

-¡Al fin apareciste, llevamos horas esperándote!- le grito Karin a la AMBU desesperada por el hecho de esperar tanto.

-Hmp. Se supone que alguien iba a rastrear mi chakra para poder localizarlos mejor- le respondió algo molesta haciéndola callar al instante.

Sabiendo de antemano que había sido su culpa.

-Valla preciosa, debes ser la que nos escoltara no es asi? – dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa en su cara.

Aquella chica le parecía atractiva aunque no pudiera ver su rostro.

-Asi es yo los escoltare a Konoha- le respondió.

En esos momentos el Uchiha hizo acto de presencia, quedándosele viendo a la pelinegra con su típica mirada inexpresiva.

-Hmp. ¿Acaso eres ANBU?- pregunto el pelinegro con un deje de curiosidad.

-Asi es soy ANBU mi mascara te lo puedo decir. Veo que tanto tiempo lejos de tu aldea hizo que olvidaras ciertas cosas- le respondió con un deje de burla.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Y tu vestimenta como tal?- volvió a preguntar. Ignorando la burla de aquella chica.

-A ti no te debo explicaciones. Solo limítate a seguirme.-

Suficiente.

¿Quien se creía esa chica para hablarle asi, a el Sasuke Uchiha? (un poco subidito el nene no? xD)

Justo cuando iba a responder, alguien se le adelanto chillando a más no poder.

-Oye perra, ¿quien te crees que eres para hablarle asi a Sasukito?- dijo Karin, no iba a dejar que nadie insultara a su "Sasukito".

Un momento de silencio, para luego escucharse una gran carcajada por parte de la recién llegada.

-¡Jajajaajajajaaja! ¡No lo puedo creer!- asi paso un momento riéndose de lo recién mencionado.

De verdad era hilarante aquel nombrecito.

Pero luego se calmo un poco y dijo.

-En primer lugar: no puedo creer que te haya llamado asi y tu sin mover ni un pelo- le comento en deje de burla al pelinegro.

Este estaba a punto de estallar en furia, nunca lo habían humillado de tal manera y menos una mujer.

-Y en segundo lugar pelos de zanahoria: la única perra aquí eres tu asi que no me confundas contigo- le dijo en un tono suave pero amenazante a Karin, al mismo tiempo que sostenía un kunai a la altura del cuello de esta.

Impresionante. Era lo único que podían pensar los demás.

Su velocidad había sido increíble.

Esa chica era especial, acababa de llegar y había logrado burlarse del Uchiha y haber callado a la zorra de Karin.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿puedo saber su nombre?-pregunto Jūgo, adelantándose a su compañero Suigetsu.

-Lo lamento pero mi identidad es secreta, no por nada traigo mascara ¿sabes? Jeje- respondió la chica apartándose de la pelirroja y guardando su kunai- tal vez cuando lleguemos a la aldea.-

Ahora sonaba ¿dulce?

Bien esa chica o se sabia controlar o era bipolar. (io digo que es la segunda xD)

-Hmp. Vámonos.-ordeno el pelinegro- suficiente tiempo hemos perdido ya.-

-El cubito de hielo tiene razón, es mejor que nos vallamos.- respondió la AMBU.

Ya habían empezado el viaje de regreso a Konoha.

Si seguían sin ser interrumpidos, llegarían a la aldea para el atardecer.

Iban corriendo de árbol en árbol, los encabezaba Sasuke junto con la AMBU, luego les seguían Suigetsu, Jūgo y Karin respectivamente.

-Karin mantente alerta por si nos quieren atacar.- le ordeno el pelinegro a la chica.

-¡Hai!- contesto la chica a la vez que se concentraba para detectar chakra.

Iba a impresionar a su Sasukito para que viera que era más fuerte que la zorra recién llegada.

-Asegúrate de detectarlos esta vez Karin, no valla a pasar lo mismo que conmigo- se burlo la AMBU.

Ante esto, Karin no pudo hacer nada más que aguantarse sabia que si contestaba podía armar una pelea con aquella mujer y eso molestaría a su Sasukin.

-¡Oye tu! – grito Suigetsu alcanzando a la AMBU- me caes muy bien, acabas de llegar y has logrado hacer que la zorra se calle- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Aquella chica si le caía bien.

-Jeje, gracias. Es divertido callarla.-

-Siiii, al fin alguien me comprende. Ves Sasuke, te dije que era divertido burlarse de la zanahoria con patas- le dijo a su líder.

-Hmp.- le respondió este con una media sonrisa, debía admitirlo aquellos dos tenían razón.

Fue toda la conversación durante el camino.

Cada quien iba en sus cosas.

Unos pensando como iba a ser todo en Konoha con su regreso, otros pensando en nuevas formas de insultar a Karin, otros viendo el paisaje mientras avanzaban, mientras que otras solo querían regresar a la aldea y escuchar razones.

Asi avanzaron más, hasta que algo hizo que se detuvieran.

Unos diez ninjas se colocaron frente a ellos obstruyéndoles el paso.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, unos cuantos ninjas que van hacia Konoha- expreso uno de los atacantes.

-Será mejor quitarles sus armamentos, se ve que pueden servirnos de algo- dijo otro saliendo de las sombras al mismo tiempo que observaba las katanas que los de Konoha traían.

-Además traen consigo lindas mujeres, bien nos podríamos divertir un rato- menciono el tercero y al parecer el líder de aquella pandilla mientras miraba a las kunoichis de manera lujuriosa.

Hikaru era el nombre del líder de ese grupo de ninjas. Asaltaba a todo aquel que iba por ese camino, ya fueran niños, hombres o mujeres.

Todos se habían puesto en posición de defensa esperando cualquier ataque sorpresa que les podían dar.

-Hmp. Cerdo asqueroso mejor quítense de nuestro camino. –dijo cortante y fría la AMBU hacia el líder de la pandilla.

-¿Como te atreves? Ya veras zorra te arrepentirás. ¡Ataquen y déjenme la AMBU a mi!-ordeno haciendo que sus ninjas fueran tras los demás.

Dejando la pelinegra con su líder.

Y asi empezó la batalla.

Sasuke había logrado derrotar a sus oponentes pero no sin utilizar su Chidori, al parecer aquellos ninjas eran fuertes.

Suigetsu por su lado atacaba con Kubikiri Hōcho (la que era de Zabuza) debido a que todavía no podía controlar muy bien Samehada.

Jugo por su parte solo atacaba con kunai y sembon, evitaba el taijutsu para no descontrolarse.

Karin solo peleaba con un ninja, el otro nunca apareció. Le estaba resultando algo difícil, en la batalla la chica no era muy buena que digamos.

Mientras todos batallaban con sus contrincantes, la ANBU se las estaba viendo algo difícil con el líder de la pandilla.

Ese hombre le doblegaba en tamaño pero no en fuerza. Con un golpe hacia el piso logro que este se desquebrajara obligando a todos a saltar para no quedar atrapados entre las rocas que llovían a causa de aquel monstruoso golpe.

La chica apareció detrás de Hikaru, propinándole una patada en el costado haciendo que aquel hombre gritara del dolor al sentir como sus costillas se desquebrajaban.

Este callo de manera estrepitosa en el poco suelo que quedaba. Justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final la pelinegra logro observar como Sasuke iba a ser atacado al tratar de proteger a Karin.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió allí, y se interpuso en el camino de la espada que iba hacia el pecho Sasuke sin que este se diera cuenta.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, aquella espada había atravesado su pulmón y si se movía mas haría lo mismo con su corazón.

Escupió sangre la cual salía por la parte baja de su mascara manchando a su camino el vendaje de su pecho.

Sasuke quedo atónito ante aquella imagen, esa chica lo había protegido.

¿Por que? Era lo único que se preguntaba.

Nunca antes nadie había hecho algo como eso y menos por el, nadie menos _ella._

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la pelinegra acumulo chakra en su puño para darle en el estomago a su contrincante haciendo que soltara la espada y saliera volando.

Tomo la katana con sus manos y se la saco rápidamente para evitar cualquier daño extra y callo al piso debido al cansancio.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Sasuke a la chica con un poco de preocupación al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella para confirmarlo.

-Si…estoy…bien- le contesto ella jadeando.

Aquel golpe había sido mortal y tenia que hacer algo antes de que muriera desangrada.

-_Jutsu de recuperación_-susurró al tiempo que juntaba sus manos.

Dicho esto un chakra color verde la cubrió por unos momentos para luego desaparecer y dejar a la chica recuperada.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto Suigetsu que se había acercado luego de ver lo sucedido.

-Es un jutsu que me permite curarme mediante chakra medico- les explico de manera fría-_aunque es la primera vez que lo utilizo de esta manera, pero por lo que veo no hay ningún problema_.- pensó.

-Hmp. Veo que todos huyeron será mejor continuar entonces para llegar cuanto antes.- ordeno el pelinegro al ver la reacción de la chica y al ver que eran los únicos que quedaban en el campo de batalla.

Se quedo observando la chica por un momento, ella despertaba cosas en el y una de ellas era la curiosidad.

Quería saber quien era y cuanto antes mejor, pero lo primero era regresar a la aldea luego vería quien era ella.

Aunque realmente le extrañó la forma en que les había contestado.

-¿Sasuke que tanto le ves a la zorra?- dijo Karin con molestia, al ver como el pelinegro observaba cuidadosamente a la pelinegra mientras que esta curaba sus heridas.

-Karin no molestes.-le respondió cortante.

Al terminar de curar a todos, menos a Karin claro ya que se había negado, emprendieron el viaje a Konoha.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando lograron ver las puertas de la aldea.

-Bien hemos llegado; ahora los tengo que llevar con la Hokage, no se detengan por nada ni por nadie.- ordeno fría y cortante la AMBU.

Sabía que la llegada del traidor iba a causar revolución en la aldea y más ahora que regresaba con su equipo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! x)

Quien sera la pelinegra?

Como es que es tan fuerte?

Revelara su identidad? Se sorprendera Sasuke al saber quien es?

Gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews! me encantan! ^^

Estos fueron:

_setsuna17_

_NinfaOscura-18_

_Xellas Metallium_

_Maarin'_

¡Kyyyaaa me encantan!! ^O^

Espero el capi les haya intrigado o emocionado y se animen a dejarme review jeje xP veeeenga quue:

Review= Autora feliz = conti feliz (o sea sin tragedias ni muertes inesperadas, porque nadie quiere muertos vdd?? jooooo :D)

jajaja

a que no son geniales mis matematicas?? jajajaja

es broma, es broma... xD

Gracias de nuevo, nos leeremos en el Capitulo 3: Cambios.! ^^

**Oo L i L u oO**


	3. Cambios

¡Hola, hola chicos que no tienen nada que hacer [como yo] y leen esto! jaja

es broma, pero sí hola! xD

aqui les dejo el capi 3, espero les gusteee!!

Abajo contesto sus reviews, vale? 0w0

Ahora dissfruteen!! :D

* * *

En el despacho de la Hokage se encontraban alumna y maestra.

Pero no era un momento ameno, todo lo contrario la primera estaba alterada por lo que acababa de pasar mientras que la segunda estaba furiosa por el comportamiento de la primera.

-Te pedí que te controlaras!-la veía a los ojos, ahora visibles por la ausencia de la máscara ANBU, aquellos ojos jade denotaban sentimientos mezclados; ira: por lo que acababa de pasar, decepción: por no haberse podido contener; tristeza: por las palabras de aquel muchacho pero también se podía ver algo como ¿satisfacción?

Si eso era, si bien era cierto que no se haba controlado y que por eso el despacho de su maestra haba quedado _un tanto desastroso_, le haba dado una lección al Uchiha.

Una que seguramente nunca olvidara.

-Lo lamento Tsunade-sama, lamento lo de su despacho-estaba cabizbaja y se poda escuchar que haba remordimiento en su disculpa-pero no lamento haberle hecho eso al Uchiha-había levantado su cabeza, ahora sus ojos mostraban determinación.

Esto sorprendió un poco a la Quinta, pero tenía que admitirlo ese niño había tenido su merecido. Y quien mejor para darle la lección que su alumna.

Aunque su despacho no había sido el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

- Ahhh - suspiro - se que en parte tienes razn, con lo que dijo se merecía lo que obtuvo, pero dos cosas - ahora seguramente venia el sermón y probablemente un castigo.

-Primero: la próxima vez que tengas que arreglar las cosas con el Uchiha, asegúrate de que no sea a menos de cien metros de esta torre-bien no haba sido tan mal como pensó-y segundo: tendrán un castigo debido a lo ocurrido- sabía que vendría un castigo con el combo.

Eso ocurría la mayoría de las veces.

Pero había dicho "tendrán", eso significaba que tendría que trabajar con el Uchiha.

¿Acaso quería que las cosas se repitieran?

-Tsunade-sama, usted ha dicho tendrán, eso significa qu-fue cortada por su maestra.

-Así es Sakura, trabajaras con el Uchiha arreglando mi despacho que ustedes destrozaron-la miro, la expresión de su alumna era de sorpresa, seguro que la creía loca por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Y es una orden, as que no hay cambio de planes-finalizo, sabía que la peli rosa se iba a poner a replicar acerca del asunto, así que lo mejor era callarla antes de que empezara.

Aquella chica de verdad era una cabezota.

Con esos dos juntos habían dos opciones: que se arreglaran al fin o que se mataran los dos.

Solo esperaba que no fuera la segunda.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- acató la orden sin muchas ganas, no era bueno ponerse en contra de su maestra y menos cuando tienes puntos en tu contra.

-Bien, ahora tengo que ir al hospital a curarlo, al pobre lo dejaste con la cara destrozada-le dijo en manera de reproche-bien hecho alumna mía, bien hecho-tena que admitirlo al final de cuentas aquello tuvo su toque de comedia.

Y más al ver la cara de aquel pelinegro.

Seguramente ahora estaría con ganas de destruir el hospital.

Sería mejor ir hacia allí antes de que de verdad lo hiciera.

-Bien, puedes ir a descansar, mañana te espero aquí a las nueve, ¿entendido?-

-¡Hai!- y así desapareció en un torbellino de cerezos que dejaron su aroma por todo aquel despacho.

-_Al parecer ya volvió a la normalidad_; _solo espero que no te derrumbas con esas palabras _-

-Bien ahora al hospital-dicho esto se encamino a aquel gran edificio dejando atrás el desastre que se haba ocasionado momentos antes.

Por los momentos lo dejaría así, Shizune ya se encargaría de recoger los papeles importantes.

Solo que le gustaría ver su cara con aquel desastre.

Pagaría por verlo, esa chica odiaba el desastre.

_En el hospital de Konoha_

Se encontraba un muchacho pelinegro con su bello rostro destrozado.

Bueno el antes bello rostro, porque ahora apenas y se le vean los ojos debido a la inflamación.

Estaba enfurecido, ¿Cómo haba dejado que esa debilucha lo atacara de esa forma?

Lo tomó por sorpresa; sí, eso había sido.

Se había sorprendido tanto con que ella fuera aquella misteriosa ANBU pelinegra, que había bajado la guardia un poco y ella aprovechó eso para atacarlo.

Mientras Sasuke se auto convencía de que lo habían pillado con la guardia baja, un hiperactivo rubio estaba a su lado burlndose de él...

¿Por qué? Simple...

-¡Hey teme, mira como te ha dejado Sakura-chan! ¡Jajajajaja!-decía mientras miraba su estado, el pobre había quedado como pasa.

Tenía el labio roto, al igual de que tenía varias cortadas por toda su cara como en su mejilla y ceja derecha, el párpado de su ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente inflamado y no digamos del color que su rostro había tomado.

- ¡Cállate idiota! - le gritó - ¡suficiente tengo con el dolor de cabeza que tengo como para que me vengas a gritar y a burlarte de mi pedazo de animal! - estaba enfurecido y mucho.

Nunca había quedado así y nunca espero estarlo.

-Sasuke pero te lo merecías teme-ahora su semblante había cambiado a uno serio-mira que decirle eso a ella, creo que se estuvo aguantando pero tus palabras fueron las gotas que rebalsaron el vaso. -

Suspiró.

Posiblemente tenía razón. Tal vez y solo tal vez sus palabras habían sonado ms duras de lo que haba querido que sonaran.

Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Flash Back

Estaba el equipo Taka reunido en el despacho de la Hokage, junto a Kakashi y Naruto del antiguo equipo 7 y también la ANBU que los había escoltado hasta ahí.

Después de un '¡Teme regresaste!' y un efusivo, y demasiado empalagoso, abrazo que lo tiró al piso por parte del pelirrubio y un suave 'Bienvenido' por parte de Kakashi con su típica sonrisa y sin despegar la vista de su amado libro, la Hokage pudo empezar con el interrogatorio.

-Sasuke Uchiha dime porque regresaste-ordenó la Hokage.

-Hmp. He cumplido mi venganza así que quiero regresar-cortante y frío, esas eran las palabras que lo describían ahora. Mantenía la vista fija en la Hokage y ella solo la mantenía.

Una persona mantena su vista fija en aquel muchacho, había algo en su rostro que le decía que le estaba ocultando algo. Más no sabía que podía ser.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo mataste?-pregunto la supuesta pelinegra quien hasta el momento se haba mantenido al margen.

-Eso no te incumbe-respondió cortante mientras dirigia su vista hacia ella.

Lo que él no saba era que aquella ANBU estaba luchando por controlarse, si esa máscara no estuviera en su camino quien sabe si hubiera podido sostener aquella gélida mirada.

-Pero a mi sí, así que responde-acato la Hokage.

-Hmp. Hace ya seis meses o más, no se ni me interesa; y antes de que pregunte si no vine antes fue porque tenía asuntos pendientes y porque simplemente no quería -tantas preguntas ya lo estaban cansando.

Un pequeño momento de silencio, momento que parecio eterno para algunos en ese despacho.

-Bien, puedes regresar y tu equipo también; pero -aclaró- hay ciertas condiciones - aunque había eliminado a grandes amenazas para la aldea tenía que tener un castigo, tal vez no uno grande pero sí un castigo.

-Primero regresaras con el equipo 7 - dicho esto la cara del rubio se lleno de alegría y emoción al fin su gran amigo estaba de vuelta con ellos - el antiguo equipo Taka ahora será el equipo 13 si es que deciden quedarse - aclaro mientras los vea, no le habían dicho si se quedaban o no.

-Segundo, no saldrás de misión hasta que yo diga lo contrario - el semblante del pelinegro cambio a uno de fastidio.

¿Y que se supone iba a hacer durante ese tiempo?

¿Jugar con el dobe? No.

-Y tercero, harán trabajo comunitario, _todos_-enfatizó la última palabra, tanto el Uchiha como su equipo estaban atados a esas condiciones.- dicho esto pueden retirarse, menos el equipo 7-

Todos excepto los mencionados caminaron hacia la puerta para dar privacidad a la próxima charla.

Lo que le extraño al pelinegro fue que la Anbu se había quedado. ¿Qué acaso no había entendido?

Había dicho _solo_ el equipo 7.

-No me mires así Uchiha, yo también soy miembro del equipo 7 - le respondió cortante como si le hubiera leído la mente.

¿Miembro? Que el recordase solo había un miembro femenino en aquel equipo y esa era la molestia llorona a menos que... ¡claro! Ahora entendía todo.

-Hmp. Por lo que veo la llorona de Haruno al fin se dio cuenta de que como ninja solo servía para estorbar. ¿Tú eres su reemplazo, no?-aquella pregunta les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los presentes.

¿Cómo podía decir eso?

La sangre de la chica se heló. Aquellas palabras retumbaban es su cabeza, habían sido como cientos de cuchillas atravesar su cuerpo. Eso haba sido suficiente, nadie hablaba de ella así y menos en su presencia.

-¿Acaso dijiste reemplazo? ¿Estas loco pedazo de idiota? ¡Ella NO es ningún estorbo, ni ninguna molestia! Además, quién eres tu para decir eso de ella si ni siquiera la conoces?

-Hmp. ¿Acaso tu la conoces? - cada palabra era como veneno que carcomía el alma de la chica, sentía que iba a explotar en lágrimas sin embargo no se iba a dejar vencer y menos por él.

-¡JA! La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estuvo enamorada de ti cuando pequeña, que Tsunade fue su maestra, que ahora es la mejor ninja médico del País del Fuego, que sufrio muchas cosas, que fue la primer kunoichi en realizar misiones en solitario a falta de un equipo -su voz se oía quebrada- la conozco lo suficiente como para decir que le toco aprender muchas cosas por si sola, sufrio, lloro, sangro, y muchas cosas más, pero ¿sabes por qué la conozco tanto?-

Todos los presentes estaban estáticos, la pelea ya no eran simples palabras, sabían que lo que decía aquella muchacha era verdad.

Mientras que el pelinegro estaba expectante ante la respuesta de la ella. Ahora su voz transmitía determinación aunque tenía un deje de tristeza.

-La conozco Sasuke Uchiha, porque yo soy Sakura Haruno la débil, molesta, llorona que no sirve como ninja y que te salvo la vida -se haba quitado la mscara, mientras lo hacia su pelo negro fue cambiando a un rosa, aquel color que la caracterizaba.

-Sa-Sakura - susurró el muchacho, estaba anonadado; nunca se hubiera imaginado que esa chica era aquella _molestia._

-¡Y no voy a dejar que me insultes de esa manera!- se le abalanzó encima, con chakra en su puño le dio en el rostro haciéndolo volar para luego volver a darle con mas fuerza para que ahora despedazara la pared de aquel despacho.

Sasuke estaba confundido por aquel golpe, solo vio como una sombra se diriga hacia el para seguirlo golpeando con una brutal fuerza.

Fin Flash Back

Ya Tsunade había curado sus heridas, solo debía descansar. Había tenido suerte según Tsunade, ya que pudo haber terminado con todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos.

Ella ya se había ido ya que debía arreglar su despacho o lo que quedaba de el, dejando solos a Naruto y a Sasuke en aquella habitación; no sin antes avisarle que lo esperaba al día siguiente en su despacho a las nueve.

-Teme creo que le debes una disculpa, lo que le dijiste fue muy fuerte - estaba serio, le preocupaba su amiga aquella muchacha era como su hermana.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no me disculparé con ella- el orgullo antes que todo, como siempre. Eso cansaba de sobremanera a Naruto, solo esperaba que su amigo no fuera tan idiota como para seguir actuando como lo hacía.

-Teme, teme, teme. Lo único que te digo es que no es bueno llevarle la guerra a Sakura-chan, créeme. Al menos solo cambia de actitud con ella, veras como ella lo hará cuando tu lo hagas.- le dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que solo el sabia dar.

-Hmp.- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Solo esperaba que esos dos arreglaran las cosas. No quera ir a un funeral tan pronto.

-Bien, me voy a comer ramen!¡Siiii! Te invitaría teme, pero con tu cara no quiero que los aldeanos se asusten, jaja - salói corriendo a buscar su preciado ramen. Al fin iba a poder deleitarse con aquel suculento manjar, de todas formas su amigo ya estaba bien as que no había de que preocuparse, bastaba con que no se viera la cara por el resto del día.

Solo quedaba el tema de su relación, pero ya pensaría en algo para hacer que se arreglaran.

-Hmp. Usuratonkachi. - esbozo media sonrisa y vio al cielo, por ahora sería mejor descansar. _Había regresado a casa_, que bien se escuchaba eso. Y con su regreso tuvos varias sorpresas.

Debía admitirlo Sakura se había superado, más de lo que el espero; pero eso no significara que iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

- _Molestia _-fue lo último que penso antes de quedar dormido.

Al mismo tiempo que una bella pelirrosa que se encontraba en su escondite, se quedaba dormida bajo la luz de la luna única testigo de gotas cristalinas que caaín sin permiso por sus mejillas.

-_Sasuke..._-

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustoo? Quedo bonitooo, a que no?? xD

Respondiendo reviews:

**Maarin'** - la pelinegra matona! jaja buen apodo! xD muchos adivinaron quien era la Anbu... ¬¬ al parecer no me funciono el misterio jaja xD ¡muerte a karin! O.o lo que te puedo decir es que si bien no desaparece del fic hasta el capi 9, no tiene mucha relevancia...o tal vez si jaja ahh Narutín 0w0 ya aparecerá no te preocupes! de veraz, ya lo veraz! x3 ke bueno que te gustaron mis mates' chica, son mejores que las del kole jaja xD ¡gracias por el review! y espero te haya gustado el capi! ^^

**Kunoichi2518** - en serio?? waaa! ¡me alegra tanto! :D pz... en realidad no se como se me ocurrio u_u yo solo escribo lo que mi cerebro e imaginacion ordenan jaja xD como viste el Uchiha no salio del todo bien parado xD nee, gracias por el review y los consejos chica! ;D

**Andy_Minamino** - me alegra que te guste! ahh me alagas con lo dices... ^///^ yo soy quien te agradece por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis disparates... jaja ¡graciasss! :D por cierto se que vas a querer golpearme por lo que voy a decir, pero ¿eres chica o chico? O///o perdon pero es que te puedes llamar Andres y tu nick es Andy o puedes ser Andrea o puede no sea ninguno de esos dos jaja el rollo es ke no quiero decirte chico y que seas chica, o chica y que seas chico.. xD ojala entiendas mi situacion... jaja no me mates onegai, yo solo pregunto pa poder saludar mejor xD

**Camuly **- la curiosidad es lo que quiero que uds. tengan, me alegra saber que lo consegui... muajaja :D espero te haya gustado el capi y ¡gracias por el review! xD

**setsuna17** - como taz chica? me alegra leerte de nuevo... espero continues asi eh [sin presion jaja] gracias por el review! ojala te haya gustado el capi! :D

**Hatake Nabiki** - lo adivinaste! ToT vale pero no le digas a nadie cuando me descubras nuevamente sino me los dejas sin curiosidad por saber! jaja gracias por el review y por leerte mis delirios! xD me encanto tu one-shot! aunque ya te lo habia dicho Cx jiji

**NinfaOscura-18** - jajaja! no te preocupes, a mi me pasa lo mismo! xD claro que lo seguire! ^^ ahora sigues creyendo quee era shizune la Anbu?? xDD espero te haya gustado el capi chica! cualquier duda me avisas... a menos que sea con lo que va a pasar en el sig. capi, ahi no digo naaah... juajuajua :D gracias! cuidate! y CONTIIIIIIII! :D

¡Infinitas graciaaaass! :D

El sig. capi ya esta listo, depende de uds. cuando lo publique... muajaja :D

Ueno cualquier duda ya saben en el botoncito de abajo!

Aqui **no necesitan** **cuenta** pa' dejar review! [es lo bueno de esta pag. :D aunque hay otras cosas en que es muy cumplidada la chanchada esta xD]

Besos, dejen review, se me cuidan mucho, dejen review y ultimo pero no menos importante: dejen review... jaja xD

Ya vale, nos leeremos! Los quiere,

**Oo L i L u oO**

**------- Viernes 22 --------**

**Aqui editando el capi, me fije que la pag. se comio varias letras de muchas palabras... ¬¬**

**A de tener hambre de seguro... jajaja xD**

**ueno lo lei y vaya que si se me lengua la trabo! jajaja cuando suceda de nuevo me dicen vale? Yo lo corrijo pa' que no se les lengua la trabe como a mi kuando lo lei... xD**

**Jajaja, bueeh nos leeremos en el**

Cap. 4: Mis amigas las varillas!

**Cuidenseee! :D**


	4. Mis amigas las varillas

Alohaaaa tomadochiss! xD

Aqui vengo a molestar con un nuevo capi... jejeje

Como siempre, abajo contesto sus reviews... :D

Espero que el capi les guste... y se rian con el, al menos yo si lo hice jajaja xD

* * *

Ya había amanecido, los rayos del sol topaban con su rostro haciendo que abriera lentamente sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, dejando ver unos bellos orbes verdes.

Sin embargo; aquellos orbes no tenían esa chispa, esa luz que los caracterizaba, estaban opacos como queriendo decir que su alma estaba triste. Las palabras del pelinegro todavía retumbaban es su cabeza, aunque lo había prometido, no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote de nuevo.

Vio a su alrededor; estaba en su escondite, uno al cual hace tiempo no iba.

Era un pequeño claro rodeado de cerezos, en el centro de este haba un pedazo de tierra lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas cupieran ahí. Aquel lugar era mágico, transmita paz. Sus padres se lo haban enseñado cuando tenía unos cinco años y le habían dicho que desde ese momento ese iba a ser su lugar, donde nadie la juzgaría, ni la lastimaría.

Un lugar donde estar en paz por un momento.

Sus padres... Hace tiempo no los veía, su relación no haba sido muy buena en estos últimos años. Había varias razones que ellos le decían, razones que para ella eran incomprensibles.

_Los extrañas, ¿no es verdad?_

_-Vaya, al fin apareces. Si los extraño aunque me duela admitirlo.-_

_No es momento de pensar en eso, ser mejor que vayamos donde Tsunade, recuerda que nos quería ahí temprano._

_-¡Es cierto! ¡Habia olvidado por completo eso! ¡Tsunade me va a matar!-_

_¡Sera mejor que corras! ¡Ah Sakura!, le diste su merecido a Sasuke._

_-Vaya, gracias inner-_

_Aunque te pasaste un poquito, su carita tan sexy ¡la lastimaste!_

_-Duraste cuerda mucho, ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a reaccionar-_

Y as corrio hasta su apartamento, el cual habia comprado hacia dos o tres años; para darse un rápido baño, ponerse su uniforme ninja, agarrar una tostada y un poco de jugo para el camino. Tenía que llegar rápido o su maestra la mataría.

Mientras tanto en los territorios Uchiha...

Un pelinegro salía del baño tras darse una reparadora ducha, acababa de llegar del hospital y ahora tendría que ir donde la Hokage a saber que.

-Tsk, fastidioso- el solo quería descansar un día, pero seguramente le había dicho que fuera hoy por el berrinche en su despacho.

-Hmp. _Seguro me encontrare con ella, ¿Qué le voy a decir?-_no sabía como actuar ante la pelirrosa.

Naruto le había dicho que le pidiera disculpas pero eso para él era algo imposible.

-_Pero, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Si a mí no me importa lo que le pase o lo que piense de mi... o sí? - _había una guerra en su mente, una parte le decía que se disculpara que se había pasado con lo que le dijo; y la otra le decía que siguiera normal que ella era la que tenía que pedir disculpas por como lo había dejado.

¿A quién deba hacer caso?

-Tsk,_ es una molestia_- pensaba mientras se diriga hacia la cocina donde el resto de su equipo estaba.

Tsunade había dejado que ellos se quedaran junto a él en los territorios Uchiha, de todas formas aquellos territorios eran suyos.

- ¡Sasukitooo! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo est tu rostro? ¡Voy a matar a esa pelo de chicle cuando la vea! ¡Huuuy! Mira que tocar a mi Sasukin, ¡solo yo puedo hacerlo! ¡El es solo mío!-chillaba la pelirroja arruinando todo momento de paz que había en aquella sala.

-Hey Karin, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedas llegar a tocarle un solo pelo a Sakurita cuando ni Sasuke pudo?- se burlo Suigetsu, mientras reciba una mirada asesina por parte del pelinegro cosa que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Un tic aparecio en la ceja del pelinegro..._ ¿Sakurita?_

¿Así la había llamado ese desgraciado?

Si lo haba hecho, eso hizo que algo en su interior se revoloteara desatando una ira que tenia blanco específico: Suigetsu.

-Sasuke-sama, ¿ya se encuentra mejor?- pregunto Juugo quien acababa de terminar su desayuno, su líder lo había dejado preocupado el dia anterior, y mas con la cara que llevaba.

-Hmp. Si Juugo, ya estoy mejor.- volvio el ser frío y cortante.

-Disculpe Sasuke-sama pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?- volvio a preguntar.

-Hmp, no lo se. Busquen que hacer. Yo iré donde Tsunade, tengo una reunión pendiente - dicho esto se fue caminando hasta la salida de aquella casa. - Karin no me sigas - advirtió, conociéndola de seguro lo iba a seguir todo el da sin despegarse del ni un minuto.

- ¿Oíste zanahoria? No te quiere cerca.-

-¡Cállate sardina sin lata! Yo me largo.- salio de la casa también, rumbo: desconocido. Tal vez iba a conocer los alrededores o tal vez iba a ver _qué tipo de gente_ habitaba en aquella aldea.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo, ¿no es así Juugo?- nadie contesto, volteo a ver a los alrededores pero estaba solo - _veamos, ¿Qué puedo hacer?-_ pensó por unos momentos hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de la Hokage se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, ninguno de los dos si quiera se habían volteado a ver ni mucho menos hablar.

Se sentía la brisa fresca de la mañana, claro que tenia gran espacio por donde entrar si una de las paredes estaba completamente destrozada.

-Bien, los llame para que arreglen esa pared hoy mismo - les dijo mientras sealaba donde antes estaba la dichosa pared - no hay peros que valgan, es una orden Sakura, y Uchiha es parte de tu trabajo comunitario - necesitaba ese despacho, era el único lugar donde podía beber sake sin ser cuestionada.

-¡Hai!- contestaron al unísono - uno de mala gana y la otra obligada -, no les quedaba de otra que aceptar de todas formas ellos habían sido los causantes de aquello.

Dicho esto, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Primero fueron a conseguir los materiales necesarios, una vez todo listo pudieron empezar.

-Bien, tenemos que alinear los bloques a manera de que queden firmes, para esto se utilizan varillas pero estas tienen que estar derechas- aquello parecía mas una orden de parte de Sakura que una sugerencia.

-Hmp - decidio no llevarle la contraria, entre menos charla más rápido terminarían y menos tiempo tendrían que estar juntos.

Al menos eso pensaba él.

Empezó a colocar las dichosas varillas de metal, una por una.

Había pasado una media hora ms o menos cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- Están chuecas - fue todo lo que dijo. Él alzo una ceja en seal de que para él las varillas estaban bien.

- Están derechas-

-No, no lo están - repitio a la vez que se acercaba para arrancar aquellas varillas que el había colocado con _tanta_ dedicación - empieza de nuevo - le ordenó.

- Hmp. Si quieres hazlo tú, yo no lo haré - le retó, no iba a dejar que ella le ordenara, adems las dichosas varillas estaban derechas, seguro que lo hacía solo para molestar.

-Hazlo tú, yo estoy preparando los bloques. Mira entre más rápido terminemos, mas rápido nos podemos largar ¿entendido?- le miraba a los ojos - ahora colocalas de nuevo, y esta vez asegúrate de que estén de-re-chas - y siguio con lo suyo, dejando un pelinegro _algo_ picado y con un tic en su ojo.

-Hmp- empezó a colocar de nuevo aquellas santas varillas.

_Mientras en otro lugar de Konoha_

-Hola Hinata-chan!- grito un rubio a su amiga mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

-Ho-hola N-Naruto-kun- tartamudeo la chica mientras se sonrojaba, aunque ya era más amiga de aquel chico que antes todavía no había superado la parte de los sonrojos y de los desmayos.

-Dime Hinata-chan, ¿quieres ir a comer ramen? - pregunto mientras veias que la chica se pona cada vez mas colorada - hey, ¿estás bien? Parece que tienes fiebre - puso su mano en la frente de la chica ocasionando un casi desmayo por su parte pero que logro controlar milagrosamente.

-N-No, Naruto-kun es-es-toy bien - dijo como pudo mientras sonreía. Estar cerca de aquel muchacho la elevaba por los aires.

-¡Genial! Pero primero, quiero ir a ver a Sakura-chan y al Teme arreglar en despacho de la vieja - la tomo de la mano para encaminarla hacia la torre Hokage, donde una parejita no la estaba llevando muy bien.

-x-x-x-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-¡Y yo te dije que s!-

Estaban la pelirrosa y el pelinegro peleando por cómo colocar los bloques.

Ella decía que las varillas todavía no estaban del todo derechas; ya había hecho que Sasuke las cambiara tres veces, por lo tanto alegaba que no podían poner los bloques.

Mientras que el decía que las dichosas varillas estaban bien, y que SI podan terminar la maldita pared de una vez.

_- Estoy seguro que solo lo hace por joderme - _

En eso llegan Naruto y Hinata para ver que tal están sus amigos, y _oh sorpresa_: estaban peleando... de nuevo.

-Estos nunca se cansan-dijo Naruto al ver la escenita que se tenan los otros dos mientras agarraba aire. - ¡Ya basta!- grito haciendo que se callaran al instante.

Los dos vieron a los recin llegados, o mejor dicho _cómo_ haban llegado.

- Eh, Naruto no me habas contado de Hinata dobe - le dijo el pelinegro al ver como Naruto traía de la mano a Hinata, estos solo se vieron luego vieron sus manos, se volvieron a ver y se separaron inmediatamente mientras sus caras ardían.

-Jejeje, me alegra que te hayas decidido al fin hermanito - bromeo Sakura al ver la reacción de los chicos, esos dos cada día la sorprendían mas.

Naruto, el muy idiota no se daba cuenta que esa chica estaba loca por el.

Y Hinata, bueno ella... era Hinata, demasiado tímida como para darse cuenta de los sentimientos del muchacho.

-N-No, N-Naruto-kun y yo solo que-queramos saber cómo estaban- dijo en un susurro apenas audible para los presentes mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- No cambien el tema, Hina - le divertía molestar a la chica - pero estamos bien, de no ser por ALGUIEN que no quiere hacer caso y no pone ciertas cositas como se deben de poner- dijo mientras fulminaba con la vista al pelinegro.

Mientras Naruto, estaba un tanto pensativo, demasiado se debería aclarar.

-Hey dobe, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo consternado por la reaccin del chico.

Las chicas voltearon a ver al rubio esperando a saber el por qué de _tanta_ concentración.

-Esas varillas están chuecas teme - golpe bajo para el Uchiha.

Sakura 2 Uchiha 0

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije!- le gritaba la chica mientras saltaba alrededor suyo - ¡te dije que estaban chuecas! ¡Ahora ponlas de nuevo!- esa chica podía ser tan infantil a veces.

Suspiró - Dobe - y empezó de nuevo con sus amiguitas las varillas, era la cuarta vez o tal vez la quinta que pona esas dichosas cosas de nuevo, al fin haban quedado derechas aunque para el siempre estuvieron así.

Eran los ojos de los demás que seguramente estaban mal. Pero bueno, al fin pudieron terminar la dichosa pared del despacho.

Esto les iba a quedar de lección para toda la vida.

"No arreglar asuntos externos en el despacho de la Quinta o conocers a las amigas varillas."

* * *

¿A poco no se rieron tantitooo? jajaja

Respondiendo reviews:

**_sakura-san_ ¡**Aloha chicaa! :D nee, me alegra que te guste el fic! jiji ^u^ siempre se queda uno con la duda de si resulto entretenido o divertido... veo que a ti si te parecio asi jeje xD Muchas gracias! espero que te guste este capi jeje no tarde mucho verdad? jaja :P Espero seguir leyendote! :D Aloha! xD

**Xellas**** Metallium** Jaja, no te preocupes! Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacas! jeje pobre karin, como la hacemos... jaja xD ejem, naa no te apures, si vieras los reviews que yo dejo a veces xD hasta yo me quedo con cara de WTF! jajaja xDD Gracias por el review! cuidatee y besooos! n_n

**Maarin****'** waa! Qui hay chica? xD jaja de naah, me encanta contestar sus reviews y mas si son como los tuyos, largootes y muy entretenidos... jajaja te juro que cuando lo lei [estaba en clase] me rei como loca y las que se sentaban a la par mia me vieron con cara de 'y a esta, que mosco le pico o-O' jajaj xD Sasuke el hinchadoo? jaja me encantaan tus apodoss! jaja lo de la reconciliacion te la dejo a tu criterio... no se que te ira a parecer xD jeje Espero te haya gustado esta pequea escenita NaruHina jeje :P Graciaas! Espero seguir haciendolo bien pa' que no me maten... jajaja xD Poor ciertoo! hubo un pequeo error de calculo xD el equipo Taka se va en el Cap. 7: Una despedida y un nuevo comienzo. :D Vale te di un spoiler jaja no te digas a nadie! xD Cuidatee chicaa! n_n

**Karina Natsumi** graciass! juju n_n espero seguir leyendote y que te haya gustado el capi :D Cuidate!

**setsuna17 **Helloo de nuevo chica! Gracias por seguir el fic... me pone muy happy que lo hagas jiji n_n Cuidatee! :D

**anerol94 **arigatouu! no me tarde mucho verdad? 0u0 jeje Saludos pa' ti tambien! espero te haya gustadoo este capii! n_n

**Muchas gracias tambien a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos [tanto fics' como autor :D] y a las alertas... De verdad se los agradezcoo! n__n**

**Y por supuesto, a los lectores anonimos! que leen pero no dejan nada... jaja venga chicos, aqui no ocupan cuenta pa' criticar xD**

aunque hubieron unos que me agregaron a sus favorites y aun asi no dejaron review... jajaja aun asi, gracias! aunque ya, me gustaria saber que opinan... xD

Ueno, espero les haya gustado el capi...

y que se merezca un review! n____n

Cuidense mucho! Besooos pa' todos uds!

Nos leeremoos cuando nos leamoos! jaja xD

Alohaaa! xD

**Si te gusto el capi, sigue la flecha y dale _Clic._**

**Si no te gusto el capi, sigue la clecha y dale _Clic._**

**Si crees que la autora de este fic esta loca, sigue la flecha y dale _Clic._**

**Si crees que dije mucho 'sigue la flecha y dale _Clic_', entonces sigue la flecha y dale _Clic._**

**En fin, solo sigue la flecha y dale _Clic_. xD**

**\/ **


	5. Una cita y un Uchiha celoso

¡He vueltooo! Jaja xD

Aquí son las 9:30 de la noche, espero que donde uds. esten no sea muy tarde xS o que hagan como io que me desvelo jaja xD

¡Bueno les dejo pa' que disfruten el capi!

¡Espero les guste! :D

* * *

--

Ya había pasado algún tiempo, una semana para ser mas exactos, desde el incidente del despacho de la Hokage. Este tiempo los chicos lo habían aprovechado para entrenar y para explicarle al nuevo equipo 13 como debían actuar en las misiones ya que ahora eran ninjas de Konoha.

En los entrenamientos se podía ver el avance de los muchachos, dejando a un Kakashi orgulloso de sus alumnos. Pero había una chica en especial, una pelirrosa, quien no había ido al entrenamiento en toda la semana.

Ahora los dos equipos se encontraban descansando después de un arduo _entrenamiento._

Si es que entrenamiento se refería a cuando Naruto y Sasuke trataban de matarse por los 'dobe', 'teme'; a un Suigetsu molestando a una pelirroja porque su 'Sasuke-kun' la ignoraba; un Juugo admirando la naturaleza y a un Kakashi con su inseparable Icha Icha Paradise.

-Hey Kakashi-sensei, ¿sabe por qué Sakura-chan no ha venido?- pregunto el rubio. Quería saber el porqué de las ausencias de su amiga, ya que no la habían visto en todo ese tiempo y tampoco estaba en ninguna misión.

De hecho; ninguno de los ninjas estaba en misión, eran tiempos tranquilos. Demasiado decían algunos.

-Creo que ha de estar ocupada Naruto, eso es todo- respondió Kakashi. El ya sabía la razón de su ausencia, la chica solamente estaba ocupada eso era todo.

Ahora con qué estaba ocupada, eso era otra historia.

-Neee Kakashi-sensei, ¿pero con que?-insistió el pelirrubio- teme ¿tú sabes por qué Sakura-chan ha faltado a los entrenamientos?- le preguntó a su amigo, quien estaba apoyado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Hmp. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé dobe?- si Kakashi no sabía, mucho menos él.

-El Uchiha tiene razón Naruto, si Kakashi-sensei no lo sabe mucho menos él.- se escucho una voz proveniente de un árbol. Todos dirigieron su mirada a ese punto y de ahí salio una sombra que se acerco hasta ellos.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto corriendo a abrazar a su hermanita como le decía él. La había extrañado... incluso a sus golpes.

-Hola Naruto, hola chicos.-saludo la pelirrosa mientras les regalaba una sonrisa a todos.

-Sakura al fin apareciste, ya me estaba cansando de las preguntas de Naruto.-dijo algo cansado Kakashi.

-Jeje, lo lamento sensei, pero he estado ocupada.-

-¿Con qué Sakura-chan?- insistio el rubio.

-Bueno, verán Tsunade-sama me ha dejado como encargada del Hospital y pues es un trabajo agotador que consume casi todo mi tiempo.-explicó mientras omitía algunos detalles- _no les puedo decir que más he estado haciendo, al menos no todavía_.

Lo del hospital era cierto, su maestra de verdad la había ascendido debido a su avance.

Pero sus ausencias tenan otras razones también. Razones más serias.

Pero ellos todavía no podían enterarse de eso, no al menos hasta que su maestra lo permitiera.

-Vaya, ¿entonces eres doctora?- pregunto Suigetsu quien se haba adentrado a la plática.

-Así es, soy ninja médico.-respondio.

-Por eso pudiste curarte cuando protegiste a Sasuke ¿cierto?- volvio a preguntar pero esta vez logrando una cara de sorpresa en ella y un pequeño sonrojo al recordarlo y también curiosidad por parte del Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué?! Teme, ¿Cómo es eso que Sakura-chan te protegio?- se dirigio al azabache, este se levanto y se acerco hasta ellos.

-Hmp. No lo sé, pregúntaselo a ella.- era verdad, ahora que lo recordaba Sakura lo había salvado aquella vez y nunca entendio el porqué.

Todos dirigieron su vista a la pelirrosa quien ahora era un manojo de nervios.

Se estaba matando mentalmente por conseguir una respuesta. En realidad ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

¿Por qué lo había salvado?

No lo sabía, solo recordaba que vio como Sasuke iba a ser atacado por proteger a Karin y de ahí se vio atravesada por aquella espada.

-Hmp. Pues el Uchiha iba a ser atacado por proteger a la zanahoria y mi misión era llevarlos enteros así que solo cumplí.- respondio astutamente, _en parte_ aquello era verdad pero solo en parte.

-Entonces todo es culpa de la zanahoria, como siempre.- inquirio Suigetsu.

-¿Quéé? Por qué culpa mía? Yo solo estaba luchando cuando vi a MI Sasuke-kun protegiéndome y luego a la perra esta siendo atravesada por una espada.- dijo Karin- ella fue la inútil no yo. -añadio.

Aquellas palabras no lastimaron a la ninja médico.

Lo que la lastimo fue ver como él protegía a Karin, eso le dolió.

Pero también era cierto que se había prometido no volver a sufrir por él y no lo haría.

-¡Já! ¿Inútil dices? Fíjate bien quien fue que tuvo que ser protegido por el témpano y luego hablas.- estaba molesta con aquella chica, Karin no haca nada mas que molestarla sin tener una razón coherente.

-Karin, Sakurita tiene razón tu fuiste la inútil así que deja de pelear, ¿no es así tempano?- se burlo Suigetsu, quien apoyaba a Sakura cada vez que podía.

-Hmp. Idiota.-fue la contestación del Uchiha. Su ira estaba creciendo de nuevo, y su blanco era Suigetsu de nuevo.

Al notar lo tenso en el ambiente, el ninja copia intervino.

-Bien Sakura hablare con Tsunade para ver cuando puedes volver a entrenar.- dijo - aunque ya eres Anbu todavía eres miembro del equipo así que debes entrenar con nosotros. le explico.

-Hai Kakashi-sensei.- contesto con una sonrisa.

Y así Kakashi, desaparecio en una nube de humo dejando a los equipos solos en aquel campo.

-Bien Sakura-chan yo me voy al Ichiraku, ¡nos vemos!- se despidio el rubio, ya era hora de su ración de ramen y lo había esperado todo el día con ansias.

-Señorita Sakura, ¿puedo hacerle una consulta médica?-pregunto por primera vez Juugo, este había estado escuchando toda la conversación en silencio. No le gustaba meterse a menos que fuese necesario.

-Claro Juugo, ven mañana en la tarde. Solo pregunta por mi.-le dijo con una sonrisa que dejo embelesado a cierto peliblanco que la miraba.

-De acuerdo, entonces dar un paseo por la aldea. Sasuke-sama llegare un poco tarde, ¿esta bien?- se dirigio a su antes líder, aunque ya no lo era le guardaba respeto.

-Hmp. Bien.-

Y así solo quedaron Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu y Sakura. El ambiente mas tenso no podía estar. Era como un cuadrado amoroso, claro que ninguno de los presentes lo perciba así.

-Oye Sakurita, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?-pregunto el peliblanco- si quieres podemos ir a comer.-añadio. Hace tiempo estaba queriendo invitar a la chica a una cita pero no había tenido la oportunidad debido a las ausencias de esta.

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?-pregunto algo sorprendida y sonrojada, a lo que el chico asintio.

-De acuerdo, me estoy muriendo del hambre.- acepto, dejando a un peliblanco mas que contento y a un Uchiha mas que enfadado y aún sin saber el por qué.

-Sasuke ustedes regresen, yo me voy con Sakurita.-le dijo al azabache mientras desaparecía con la pelirrosa, mientras que este estaba que echaba humo.

¿Por qué rayos le molestaba tanto que Sakura se fuera a una cita con Suigetsu?

Qué le sonriera a otro y no _a él_ como antes lo hacía...

Que sus ojos no brillaran cuando lo veía como cuando niños...

¿Por qué?

De todas formas él no era nada de ella, nada mas que compañeros de equipo.

O, ¿acaso era aquello lo que le molestaba?

¿Ser simples complañeros de equipo?

_- ¡Joder! -_

-Mmm Sasukito, tenemos la noche solo para nosotros, ¿no te quieres divertir?-pregunto melosamente la chica, desde que habían llegado no había sido suya y no quería esperar mas.

-Hmp. No molestes. - dicho esto desaparecio dejando a la chica sola y con las ganas.

--

--

Se habían detenido en un puesto de comida, cada uno ordeno su plato. Shabu-shabu* para ella - para salir del ya acostumbrado ramen - y tempura** para él.

Cuando sus órdenes llegaron se pusieron a disfrutar de sus platillos mientras bebían y platicaban.

-Sakurita, ¿tú conoces desde hace mucho al líder?-solto Suigetsu, tenía ganas de saber la historia de aquellos dos y la razón del porque no se llevaban bien.

Aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, no sabía si responder pero por alguna razón él le inspiraba confianza as que decidio contestar.

-Pues veras, nos conocemos desde la academia, quedamos en el mismo equipo junto con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei; para serte honesta yo lo perseguía por todos lados ya que él era el chico mas popular hasta tenía su club de fans, aunque creo que todavía lo tiene.- sonrio melancólicamente al recordar viejos tiempos- pero después el se fue, yo entrene duro para ya no ser mas una molestia, como me llamaba él, lo buscamos junto con los demás pero él se negaba a regresar no hasta cumplir su venganza. Paso el tiempo y aquí estamos.-finalizo con una sonrisa. Dejando a Suigetsu con mas curiosidad que antes.

-Pero, ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?- volvio a preguntar.

La chica suspiro mientras dejaba su plato en paz por un momento para contestar.

-Simplemente, me di cuenta que no deba dejar que el me tratara de esa manera, claro que sufí muchas cosas para darme cuenta de eso- decía mientras mantena su vista fija en el plato- yo nunca le hice nada malo, es mas siempre me preocupaba por el pero lo único que recibía era desprecio de su parte; tal vez era porque lo molestaba mucho jeje así que decidí acabar con eso. Si él no me respetaba yo tampoco lo haría.-finalizo mientras levantaba su cabeza y veía a su acompaante.

El solo la escuchaba, no deca nada. Ya había comprendido el porqué de su actitud. Ahora solo había una cosa mas por preguntar y todas sus dudas serian aclaradas.

-¿Tú lo amas?- pregunto con una voz suave sabiendo que aquella pregunta seguramente no la tomaría muy bien.

La chica abrio los ojos dando a mostrar la sorpresa que le había causado aquella pregunta, se limito a guardar silencio.

¿Si lo amaba?

Ella se había autoconvencido de que no, pero con su regreso aquello se fue a la basura y solo le quedaba confusión.

No sabía cómo responder la pregunta, o tal vez si lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo debido al miedo de ser lastimada... de nuevo.

El chico entendio perfectamente aquel silencio así que decidio dar por terminada la conversación para salir a dar un paseo.

-Bien, ahora vamos a dar un paseo ¿te parece?- pregunto a la chica a lo que ella asintio.

Le agradecía interiormente no tener que responderle la pregunta, ese no era el momento.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Suigetsu había hecho esa pregunta por una razón, y esa razón era que a Sasuke se le había escapado su nombre y el del rubio mas de una vez en sueños y él tuvo el _placer_ de escucharlo. Claro que no había razón para que esos dos supieran ese curioso dato.

Por esto es que cuando llegaron a la aldea quiso saber el tipo de lazo que los unía. El del rubio fue mas que claro, se insultaban y trataban de matarse cada que podían: relacion de hermanos/rivales. Mientras que el de la pelirrosa fue el único que le costó descifrar, pero dado a los recientes enojos ante la mención del nombre 'Sakurita' ya no fue tan difícil.

Él mismo sonrio ante sus descubrimientos, podía ser tan observador por momentos, y claro nadie lo creía así que eso le daba ventaja.

Sakura vio esa sonrisa y debía admitirlo, la puso algo nerviosa. Era la misma sonrisa de un chiquillo travieso que acababa de descubrir algo que le serviría para hacer una maldad.

Una gotita resbalo por su sien, al ver a Suigetsu reír `diablicamente´.

Terminaron su cena y cancelaron su cuenta, siendo todo pagado por él, y se encaminaron al parque de Konoha.

Ya había anochecido, pocas personas andaban en las calles de la aldea. Dando resultado a que solo se escucharan los sonidos de la noche.

Lo que nuestra pareja no sabía es que estaban siendo perseguidos por _alguien_ muy astuto.

_Alguien_ que ardía en rabia sin saber la razón.

Finalmente llegaron al parque, aquel lugar era muy bonito. Era un extenso campo verde con muchas flores y frondosos árboles por todos lados. Había pequeñas bancas colocadas en ciertos puntos para aquellos que quisieran descansar un rato; también se podía ver un área de juegos utilizada por los niños de la aldea que en estos momentos estaba abandonada debido a las horas.

La noche era iluminada por la luna, siendo la noche perfecta para una cita.

Todo esto hacia que la ira del observador silencioso incrementara aun mas. Conociendo como conocía a Suigetsu, de seguro iba a querer hacer cosas con la chica que ella ni se imaginaba.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas, ambos guardaban silencio no sabían que decir debido a la conversación anterior. Hasta que uno de ellos decidio calmar el ambiente.

-Y dime, siendo Anbu ¿Por qué haces misiones con jounins? Y ¿Por qué no usas el uniforme Anbu?-pregunto el peliblanco, tal vez así la chica se olvidaba de lo anterior.

Ella le sonrió al ver sus intenciones.

-Veras, a pesar de ser Anbu solo trabajo como tal cuando soy solicitada, así que se podría decir que si no ando la máscara puedo ser considerada jounin.- explico- y con respecto a mi uniforme, es la misma razón anterior, por decisión personal y de Tsunade-sama es que sucede todo esto.- termino.

Era cierto, ella había hecho el examen Anbu - a petición de su maestra y los viejos del Consejo debido a sus avances - y lo pasó, pero debido a que no era del tipo que asesinaba a diestra y siniestra entonces la Hokage y el Consejo decidieron permitirle que ejerciera como tal solo cuando fuera solicitada.

Además de que era una gran médico, al tomar esa decisión podía ir a misiones con su equipo; si la necesitaban iba como Anbu (solo en emergencias o en casos de suma importancia) y cuando estaba en la aldea entonces se encargaba del hospital.

Cargar con todo ese trabajo era agotador; pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, aunque le había costado varias semanas hacerlo completamente.

Y así siguieron hablando amenamente, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados.

El intruso estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto, permitiéndole escuchar la conversación de aquellos dos. Hasta que un rubio hiperactivo que iba para su casa lo vio y decidio saludarlo.

-¡Hola teme!- saludo eufricamente, mientras que el azabache se le tiro encima colocándole una mano en la boca para que no hablara y no hiciera ruido.

-Cállate dobe - susurro - te voy a soltar pero no quiero que hagas ruido- le dijo mientras quitaba su mano de la boca del chico.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le grito haciendo que el chico le tapara la boca de nuevo. Así que decidio no quedarse atrás y le mordio fuertemente la mano al azabache haciendo que saliera brincando de su escondite quedando a la vista de la pareja.

- ¿Sasuke? - pregunto Suigetsu sorprendido por encontrarse con su líder ahí, él pensaba que estaría en la casa a estas horas.

-Uchiha ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelirrosa dejando al pelinegro entre la espada y la pared sin saber que decir.

El no sabía que responder, en sus adentros estaba que maldecía a Naruto una y otra vez. Por su culpa lo habían descubierto.

- ¿Y bien? - volvio a preguntar la chica.

¿Qué responder?

¿Qué su cuerpo lo había llevado hasta donde ellos estaban sin saber porqué? No, claro que no.

O, ¿Que los estaba espiando en su cita porque quería saber que iban a hacer? Mucho menos.

- Hmp. Estaba acompaando al dobe a su casa. - respondió mientras miraba al arbusto del cual salio un Naruto un _tanto_ nervioso.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué hacían en ese arbusto?-volvio a preguntar la chica ahora mas desesperada que antes debido a que no se creía ese cuento de Sasuke.

- Pu-pues eso Sakura-chan, el teme me es-estaba acompañando a casa cuando empezamos a pelear y nos caímos, ¡sí eso!-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente, para su suerte la chica _parecía_ haberse tragado el cuento.

- Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos, ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar- se dirigio a su acompañante y juntos se fueron mientras este recibía una mirada matadora de parte de Sasuke.

Una vez él y el rubio solos.

-Teme, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-pregunto acusadoramente el rubio.

-Na-nada dobe. Solo pasaba por aquí nada mas.-estaba nervioso y al parecer falló en el intento de no parecerlo. Ahora miraba a un lado mientras su rostro tena un leve sonrojo _casi _imperceptible.

Pero no para nuestro rubio. Quien empezó a atar cabos y se le prendió el foquito.

-¡Ajá! ¡Tú estabas espiando a Sakura-chan!-lo acuso mientras le apuntaba con su dedo.

-Hmp. Cla-claro que no dobe, ya te dije solo pasaba por aquí eso es todo.-empezo a caminar en dirección a su casa, dejando a un Naruto un tanto confundido por la acción de su amigo.

Aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que posiblemente estaba pasando con él. _- Cobarde, jaja -_

El azabache empezó a pensar las razones de sus acciones.

Cuando Suigetsu se le acercaba a Sakura, el quería golpearlo.

Cuando ella lo ignoraba o lo trataba de Uchiha, algo en él se revolvía.

Y finalmente, cuando la invitaron a salir el decide seguirlos en su cita.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de repente le atraía aquella cambiada molestia?

¿Será que le gustaba? No podía ser, el tenia a miles de mujeres a sus pies, ¿por qué decidirse por ella que ni caso le hacía?

Tal vez solo era eso, como lo ignoraba generaba en el interés. _Pero nada mas._

Si, definitivamente eso tenía que ser.

Y así llego a su casa, con una conclusión: haría que Sakura Haruno se doblegara ante él como las demás.

Y con este pensamiento y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, cayó en las manos de Morfeo.

Lo que nuestro querido Uchiha no sabía, es que ese era un juego peligroso que se jugaba de a dos y en el cual él podía salir perdiendo.

--

--

* * *

_*Shabu-Shabu: tallarines, verduras y camarones o delgadas lonchas de vacuno hervidos en caldo suave. Se mojan en salsa de soja o de sésamo antes de comerse. _

_**Tempura: vegetales, mariscos o carne fritos_

**_Respondiendo reviews :D_**

**Xellas Metallium - ¡**Hola chica! :D jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capi… sii, me encanta Sasuke con tic por eso lo puse jaja xD ¡Cuidate! Espero te guste este también. ¡Nos leeremos! PD: CONTII! n__n

**anerol94 - **wii! ¡no me tardé! jaja xD sip, en esa parte faltaba 'algo' para darle ese toque, y quien mas que nuestro querido Narutín! jaja Espero te guste este capi también! :D Besos! Gracias y cuidate! n__n

**Saya Haruno n.n - **:O ¡gracias! jaja ya viste que paso, un Sasuke celoson... jaja ojalá te guste tanto como pa' dejarme un review! jaja xD Besos! ^-^

**setsuna17** - ¡arigatou! ^-^ me alegra que te sigas pasando chica... jiji Cuidate mucho, te mando un graaaaaan abrazo! jiji

**kiarakrum - **¡Aloha! :D me gusta que te guste el fic... jaja xD fuera de broma, gracias! Espero seguir leyendote! :D Besos!

**Misa Amane - **Suigetsu es muy bueno con los apodos, a que si? jaja Claaaroo que lo continuaré... mientras sigan dejando sus opiniones muajaja ejem jaja xD Cuidate mucho chica! Besos hasta donde estes! ^-^

**Karina Natsumi - **¡Que ueno que te gusto el capii! ¡¿Qué bueno que me creas loca?! :O jaja sii, lo estoy... xD Sakura hizo y lo hará sufrir mucho a Sasuke, jaja ¡Claro que nos leeremoos! De eso no hay duda n__n ¡Besos y mil gracias!

**fgh12 - **¡Aquí estaaa! jaja xD espero te haya gustado! n__n ¡Mil gracias por el review! ¡Cuidate! Read ya! xD

**yukitabeia **-¡Nee-chan! Tiempo sin leerte :D Jaja sii Saku hará sufrir a Sasu-chan! Juajua xD Naah, no te preocupes nee, mira que yo no me he podido conectar por las tareas ¬¬ T-T Espero te haya gustado este capi también onee-linda! ^-^ Besos pa' ti! Y te mando una salsa sharingan también! Pero solo la salsa, porque la comadreaja me la quedo iop! jajaja Bromas, bromas! Tu sabes que lo compartimos! jaja ¡Cuidate mucho! Espero poder hablar contigo pronto... 0u0

**miki **- ¡Que bueno que te guste! Me alegra, de veras... n__n Jajaja, si yo cuando escribí el capi me reía yo sola ejem pero bueno imagínate xD ya me imagino tu como estuviste cuando lo leíste jaja xD Si te gusta Sasuke celoso, entonces este capi te va a ancantar! Digo io xD Clarooo que Sakura no se dejará pisotear! No me gusta ese tipo de actitud en ella ù_ú ¡Nos leeremos chica! n_n PD: en serio te pasa lo mismo? Waa, al fin alguien que me entiende 0w0 Sii, a veces tu enteras de cosas que te dejan sorprendida o etc. y las quieres discutir o contarselas a alguien, pero no tienes a nadie con quien hacerlo... porque tus amigos se quedan como '¿y ese quien es?', '¿y por qué hizo?' ¬¬ ... jaja Me alegra que nos entendamos! juju Cuidate y besos! :D

**Maarin' - **Al parecer funciono mucho lo "sigan la flecha y dale clic"... jaja xD Seee, a lo mejor Sasu-chan quedó con secuelas el pobre jaja Pero venga, ¿a quién no les gusta ver a Sasuke sufrir?! Juajua xD Si te gusta Sasu celoso, este capi te tuvo que gustar jaja :D Me parece, digo yo, solo es una suposición, que te gusta mucho el NaruHina jaja no te preocupesm si bien la pareja principal es SasuSaku también trataré de hacer capis con NaruHina y demás... ^-^ En realidad, en los proximos capis ya iremos viendo SaiIno, ShikaTema y NejiTen... pero no se me ocurre algo _creativo _para el NaruHina... así que si tienes ideas o cosas que te gustarían que pasara con ellos, dimelos si? Yo con gusto las utilizo, sería de mucha ayuda de veras! ^-^ Bueno mujer, gracias! Jaja no te imaginas como me alegran tus coments juju :P Y el marcador va así: Sakura 2 Uchiha 0 Maarin' 2.5 por "la matona" y "el hinchado" jaja Vas ganandoo! xD ¡Besoos y cuidate mucho chica! :D

También quiero agradecer a

**hikarusuo**

** yukitabeia**

** M-Manakel-K**

** kiarakrum**

**love-sasusaku4ever,**

**fgh12 **

**Antoo16 **

que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas, autor favorito y story alert.

¡Infinitaaas gracias! :D

Tengo un aviso pa' uds: en este fic también habrá parejas como el _NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno y NejiTen_; aunque la pareja principal seguirá siendo _SasuSaku_ también intentaré desarrollar las otras pa' disfrutar de todo un poco. Jeje :P

Los dejo porque tengo un taco en un plato esperendome... juju :9

¡Besos y cuidense mucho!

**Si tambén quieres un taquito has clic aquí**

**\/**


	6. Una visita al hospital

¡Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, holaaaa!

Jeje, al fin aparecí... Lamento haberme tardado pero esta semana estuve en exámenes en la universidad.

Ustedes entenderán. :D

Aquí les dejo el capi 6 de esta alocada historia jaja xD

Ya saben que los personajes no me pertencen, porque si fuera así mi Ita-kun no hubiera muerto T-T, Naruto hace rato se le hubiera lanzado a Hinata xD, Sakura estaría al nivel de Sasuke y Naruto y pertenecería a un clan :D y por supuesto Sasuke dejaría de ser un loco vengador sufrido. Sin ofender. XD

Ahora sí... ¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

_--_

_--_

Era un nuevo día en Konoha, el sol brillaba y la gente se preparaba para empezar con sus labores.

En los territorios Uchiha, se encontraba un pelinegro practicando con su katana, no traía su haori dejando ver su bien formado pecho el cual estaba bañado en sudor debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando, dándole as un aspecto apetitoso para cualquier mujer que estuviera presente en especial a una que lo observaba desde un árbol.

De ahí empezó a practicar con Suigetsu, quien aprendía a manejar a Samehada, se atacaban y esquivaban los ataques del otro. En un movimiento Suigetsu se le lanzo encima al pelinegro, este salto hacia atrás pero el peliblanco fue más rápido y aparecio a su espalda y le ataco nuevamente con la espada.

Justo cuando iba a evitar el ataque, una pelirroja chillo su nombre haciendo que ese se distrajera en su labor, lo cual ocasiono que la espada de su contrincante le atravesara el brazo haciendo una herida abierta que sangraba a grandes cantidades.

Cayó al suelo sujetándose su brazo herido y maldiciendo a la pelirroja por distraerle.

-¡¿Maldita sea Karin porque gritas así?!- le grito activando su Sharingan, haciendo que la chica se asustara sabiendo que el muchacho la podía matar.

Aunque no fue el grito de la pelirroja lo que lo distrajo, fue ese maldito `Sasuke-kun´. Cuando la de lentes lo gritó, sin saber razón y sin poder evitarlo su mente le dio un pequeño flashback de su poca de gennins. Justo cuando Sakura gritaba su nombre de la misma manera.

Una oleada de dolor lo de sacó de sus maldiciones internas.

Suigetsu lo socorrió, le ayudó a ponerse de pie para guiarlo al hospital.

Tenía que ser atendido antes de que perdiera el brazo.

Una vez allí, todas las enfermeras al ver al pelinegro se desmayaban debido a su vestimenta o a la falta de esta, o simplemente quedaban en shock al ver tan horrible herida.

-¡Rápido traigan ayuda!-gritó Suigetsu al ver que nadie ahí reaccionaba.

Afortunadamente ahí también había enfermeros y doctores hombres y unas enfermeras más experimentadas los cuales, sí reaccionaron y decidieron buscar a la encargada del lugar.

Recostaron al Uchiha en una camilla, mientras esperaban a la doctora.

Minutos más tarde, se veía como una figura femenina corría hacia los recién llegados y a su lado venía un pelinaranja.

-¡Rápido llévenlo a mi consultorio!-al ver que ninguna enfermera presentes reaccionaba decidió actuar- ¡todas ustedes reaccionen ahora si quieren seguir trabajando aquí!- les gritó ya enojada.

Y así, todas reaccionaron y regresaron a sus labores asustadas debido a el carácter de su nueva jefa. Seguramente les esperaba una reprimenda por su comportamiento. Las demás enfermeras las vieron con lástima, lo que les esperaba aunque eran nuevas... la Haruno no iba a ser tan piadosa. Era como un rito que tenía sus jefa para con todos los nuevos. Ya después actuaría como normalmente lo hacía.

Mientras el pelinegro era llevado al consultorio de la médica ninja, ella les dijo a Suigetsu y a Juugo que la esperarán afuera mientras ella atendía al Uchiha.

Ya adentro...

-Demonios Sasuke, ¿cómo te hiciste esto?-le pregunto mientras vea con preocupación la herida.

-Hmp. Estaba pra-practicando con Suigetsu cuando me distraje y me atravesó con S-Samehada- hablaba con la mirada perdida, se podía decir que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento cosa que preocupó a la pelirrosa.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Te necesito despierto!-le gritó mientras golpeaba suevamente su cara para que reaccionara.

Una vez se aseguro de captar su atención, empezó con su labor.

Limpió la sangre de la herida la cual no quería parar su curso, salía sin control. Ante esto la pelirrosa decidió tomar acción. Empezó a emanar chakra verde de sus manos y las puso en la herida del muchacho ante la penetrante mirada de este.

Después de un tiempo la hemorragia se había detenido afortunadamente. Ahora debía asegurarse que la espada no hubiera cortado ningún nervio de su brazo porque si era así el azabache perdería su brazo seguramente, cosa que no iba a permitir de ninguna manera.

Posiciono nuevamente sus manos en la herida y cerrando sus ojos, empezó a inspeccionarla para ver que sus sospechas no se habían cumplido. La espada atravesó los tejidos pero afortunadamente no había cortado ningún nervio vital.

Suspiro aliviada, un problema menos.

Ahora debía cerrar la herida y tratar que ésta no dejara ninguna marca en la tez de aquel muchacho.

Continuo con su labor por al menos una hora bajo la continua mirada del azabache, la chica no se daba cuenta debido a lo concentrada que estaba.

Durante este tiempo los pensamientos de Sasuke divagaban por el rostro de la muchacha, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado y en lo _bonita_ que se había puesto, _seguramente la sangre perdida lo estaba haciendo delirar_, pensó.

Recordó lo que había planeado la noche anterior antes de quedarse dormido haciendo que quisiera cambiar de opinión, no se sentía tan seguro de querer jugar con la pelirrosa de esa forma, él no era nadie para hacer algo como eso.

Si bien era un bastardo traidor que podía ser tachado como escoria, no podía hacer eso.... _no a ella._

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en su mente, y así media hora más pasó. Tiempo del cual él ni cuenta se dio debido a la guerra en su interior.

Finalmente la pelirrosa pudo respirar aliviada, la herida había sido curada completamente y solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz. Con el tiempo y una pomada se iría sin dejar rastro.

Le puso unas vendas en el brazo como precaución para que no lo moviera tanto.

Se limpió el sudor de su frente y le dirigió una sonrisa al azabache haciendo que este mirara a otro lado cosa que le extrañó.

-Bien tu herida ya ha sido curada, para tu suerte la espada no cortó ningn nervio así que todo está bien. - le explicó - ahora solo queda que descanses, te apliques una pomada que te daré y que tengas más cuidado para la próxima de acuerdo?- nuevamente le sonrió.

La preocupación había hecho que olvidara su enojo hacia el chico.

Cosa que él agradeca interiormente.

-Hmp.- asintió mientras miraba como la chica se sentaba, seguramente había gastado mucho chakra tratando de curarlo.

Aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, fueron más las emociones encontradas las que la obligaron a sentarse.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo en aquella habitación, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo.

Hasta que uno de ellos lo hizo.

-Bien Sasuke, aprovechando que estas aquí te haré el chequeo que debiste haberte echo cuando llegaste - le reprochó - los demás ya se lo hicieron, incluso Karin, el único que falta eres tú. - buscó unos cuntos utensilios necesarios para su labor para luego regresar a él y revisarlo.

-Hmp. Sabes que no me gustan los hospitales.- le dijo.

-Lo sé, lo sé; pero debes entender esto es algo que se hace para saber que no estés herido o tengas algún problema interno.- cuestionó.

-También sabes que a mí nadie me hiere. - dijo arrogantemente mientras una media sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-Lo sé `Señor Soy un Uchiha poderoso´, pero te recuerdo que alguien de te dejó muy mal parado el día que regresaste a la aldea.- le recordó con una sonrisa burlona.- Hasta me dijeron que 'Sasuke el hinchado' te decían.- (En honor a ti Maarin' xD)

Era cierto, ella lo había dejado desfigurado por lo que le había dicho.

-Hmp. Me tomaste desprevenido.- no iba a aceptar la derrota, no sin antes dar pelea.

- Como digas. - suspiró, sabía lo orgulloso que era el azabache y que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Otro momento de silencio. Así ella terminó su labor, iba a poner las cosas en su sitio cuando un brazo la hizo detenerse.

-Yo... lo lo la-lam...- ¡_rayos!_ ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo?

Ella se sorprendió, ¿Sasuke Uchiha disculpándose con ella?

O al menos intentándolo.

Llevó su mano hasta la frente de él para corroborar que no fuera un delirio de su parte, a lo que él levanto su ceja como señal de desconcierto.

- Solo corroboro que no ests delirando - se burló, él frunció el ceño - no te pongas así, sabes a lo que me refiero. -dijo mientras apartaba su mano.

Puso las cosas en la mesa contigua a la camilla para luego sentarse junto a él en esta.

- Acepto tus disculpas - le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego suspirar- ¿sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacer las paces por el bien de todos ¿qué te parece?- volvió a sonreír.

Él se sorprendió por esto, se esperaba un acepto 'tus disculpas Uchiha', pero no lo que recibió.

Estrechó su mano con la de ella sintiendo algo como una pequeña descarga recorría su cuerpo haciendo que los dos apartaran sus manos.

Por parte de ella hubo un sonrojo y por parte de él una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pero el que hayamos hecho las paces, no significa que los insultos se acabaron cubito- se burló.

-Hmp. Molesta. - la paz no era para mucho.

Ella se levantó dispuesta a volver a la labor pero un mareo la invadió debido al esfuerzo hecho, la utilización de su chakra y el vaivén de emociones que ese muchacho le causaba. Iba a dar al piso, pero antes sujetó lo primero que halló para no caerse el cual fue el brazo del azabache llevándoselo consigo al piso junto con los utensilios médicos.

Los dos cayeron juntos, él encima de ella. Sus rostros a muy poca distancia, podían sentir el aliento del otro.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras se perdían en la vista del otro.

Carbón contra jade, negro contra verde.

_Bum bum, bum bum._ Era todo lo que podían escuchar. Sus corazones latían a más velocidad, mientras inconscientemente sus rostros se iban acercando.

Unos cuantos centmetros...

Ahora unos milmetros para completar el camino a los labios del otro...

Un poco más...

Sólo un poco...

El último tramo para finalmente...

-¿Qué sucede?- entró Suigetsu al escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente del consultorio de la Haruno. Aunque nunca se esperó ver lo que encontró.

Sasuke encima de Sakura a pocos centímetros de sus labios, con sus rostros ardiendo.

-¡Oh perdón! No quería interrumpir.-dijo mientras les daba una mirada pícara a ambas, que hizo que reaccionaran y se dieran cuenta de la posición en que estaban.

Se separaron rápidamente como si sus cuerpos ardieran al estar en contacto.

Una vez Sasuke de pie, junto con Suigetsu ayudaron a Sakura a ponerse de pie quien ya se haba recuperado del antiguo mareo.

-Señorita Sakura, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Juugo, quien había visto lo anterior junto a Suigetsu.

-Etto, si estoy bien no se preocupen.-les sonrió.

-Juugo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el azabache con algo de recelo.

-El vino a que le hiciera un chequeo médico, además de hacerme una consulta debido a su sello.-contesto la pelirrosa.

Sasuke solo miró a Juugo y este asintió dando a entender que lo que decía la chica era verdad.

-Bien, Sasuke debes descansar no hagas ningún movimiento brusco con el brazo. ¿Entendido?- aquello era más una orden que una petición así que el azabache solo emitói un 'Hmp'.

A Suigetsu se le ocurrió una idea algo malévola ya que sabía que al azabache no le agradaría en el más mínimo. Buscó la mirada de Juugo buscando apoyo a lo que este le comprendió y sonrió.

Ya conocía el tipo de ideas de su amigo y más con una mirada como esa.

-Sakurita, ¿Por qué Sasuke no se queda contigo? -preguntó con un tono picaresco- verás, con la zanahoria en la casa lo más seguro es que no lo deje en paz y no pueda descansar debidamente.-explicó, tratando de sonar lo más conviencente posible.

-Así es, Sasuke-sama se recuperará más rápido con sus cuidados, al menos hasta mañana señorita.-apoyó Juugo.

Sasuke solo los miraba con una ceja levantada, ya se imaginaba el origen de aquella `preocupación´. Pero seguramente les saldría el tiro por la culata, sabía que Sakura no aceptaría tan fácil.

-De acuerdo.-dijo la pelirrosa, el Uchiha se fue de espaldas al oír esto - Ellos tienen razón, pero será hasta mañana.- aclaró.

-Bien, entonces está decidido. Adiós. Recupérate pronto Sasuke. - se despidió de ambos y desapareció con Juugo de aquel consultorio.

Si no fuera porque ambos estaban algo _aturdidos_ todavía, Sasuke y Sakura podrían jurar que escucharon algo parecido a un `Muajaja´ por parte de los que acababan de salir del consultorio.

-Bien, vamos entonces yo también necesito descansar.- dijo mientras colgaba su gabacha, se dirigieron a la salida del hospital no sin antes dejarles indicaciones a las enfermeras.

Iban camino a la casa de la pelirrosa. No era muy lejos del hospital.

Cada quien iba con sus propios pensamientos.

Hasta que uno habló.

-¿Tus padres no se molestarán de que lleves un extraño a tu casa?-preguntó sin tratar de sonar interesado.

La chica guardo silencio un momento mientras agachaba su cabeza, para luego levantar y con una sonrisa triste contestar.

-Ellos ya no viven conmigo, es más ya no me relaciono con ellos.- aquella respuesta dejó algo desconcertado al azabache pero al ver la tristeza de la chica decidio no preguntar más.

Así llegaron al hogar de la pelirrosa. No era una mansión, pero debía admitir que aquel lugar era acogedor.

Un apartamento de dos pisos, las paredes de blanco, con una pequeña sala de estar, luego la cocina, un pequeño comedor a la par de ésta y al subir las escaleras supuso que se encontraban las habitaciones y el baño.

-¿Te sorprende que no sea todo rosa? -preguntó divertida.

-Hmp. Algo.- respondió de la misma manera. Estaba viendo cada detalle del lugar, mientras aspiraba el aroma, aquel aroma tan particular de la chica.

- _Cerezos.-_ ¿por qué solo ella tenía ese aroma peculiar?

Lo llevó hasta su habitacin la cual estaba en frente a la de ella por si llegaba a necesitar algo.

Preparó la cena, se sentaron a comer y platicaron un poco de lo que había pasado mientras él estaba fuera de Konoha.

Bueno, charla por parte de ella y 'Hmps' por parte de él.

Cosas triviales para ambos por supuesto. Evitando a toda costa lo que antes había pasado.

Y así se fueron a preparar para descansar, Sakura buscó algo de ropa para prestarle al pelinegro y que él durmiera más cómodamente.

-Ten, es de Naruto espero te quede.- él levant una ceja.- no pienses mal, él a veces se queda aquí haciéndome compañía. -explicó. El chico decidió no preguntar razones.

Si no fuera porque ella le había dicho que la pijama ya estaba lavada, él ni loco se la pusiera. Aunque hubiera deseado que ella usara desinfectante, no quería las basterias del _dobe_ en su cuerpo.

Sakura lo dejó para que se cambiara mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación para hacer lo mismo.

Momentos después, la puerta de la habitación del azabache se abrió para luego dejar entrar a la pelirrosa.

-Buenas noches. Cualquier cosa estoy en frente. Que descanses.- le dijo la chica. Sasuke pudo observar la pijama de su compañera, unos pantalones rosas con manchas blancas y una blusa blanca de tirantes, con la cual se podía apreciar de mejor manera los _atributos_ de ella que cuando traía su uniforme ninja.

_No los veas, no los veas... ¡Autocontrol Uchiha! ¡Autocontrol!_

-Hmp. Buenas noches.- dicho esto, ella salió de aquella habitación dándole ms privacidad al azabache para que pudiera descansar.

Una vez con su autocontrol recuperado, se fue quedando dormido poco a poco mientras aspiraba aquel aroma peculiar que inundaba el apartamento.

* * *

Me gustó la parte del autocontrol! Jaja xD

Bien, ahora no podré contestar sus reviews como se debe por el tiempo. x(

Pero siempre se los agradezco a quienes me dejarón, que fueron:

**Xellas Metallium**

**setsuna17**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**sonia15**

**Karina Natsumi** [cuidate chica y gracias! jiji]

**Maarin'** [mi pequeño saltamontes jaja ¡Besos! xD]

**Lilu the little witch **[tocaya no te preocupes, ya veras lo que pasa en el sig. capi juajua]

**Josefa**

**miki**

**anerol94 **[perdon por haberme tardado]

Y los que me agregaron a sus historias y autor favorito y las alertas :D

**Xellas Metallium**

**Tsuki-no-Haruka**

**honey04**

**sonia15**

**.-'Maria J.'-.**

**yoss**

**Shadow Noir Wing**

**eva uchiha**

**viro-chan**

¡Muchas, muchas gracias! ^-^

Espero les haya gustado el capi.

Tengo una duda y me gustaría ustedes me ayudaran:

**¿Qué tan cierto es que es prohibido contestar sus reviews como yo lo hago? Dx**

Como ustedes saben soy nueva en esta página, entonces no se...

Si esto es verdad, tonz ahora les contestaría individualmente, solo con los **anónimos** no podría hacerlo....

Lo siento chicos ¡de veras!, no les digo que se los voy a contestar [a los anónimos] por metroflog o eso, porque yo no tengo nada de esas cosas..

Pero siempre verán su nombre aqui en mi historia... si dejan review claro xD

Bueno, Nos leeremos en el sig. capitulo:

_Cap. 7: Una despedida y un nuevo comienzo._

¡Besos! Y gracias de antemano a quien me pueda ayudar con la duda.

**¿Taquito? :D**


	7. Una despedida y un nuevo comienzo

¡Aloha mi gente bella! :D

Aquí vengo yo con un nuevo capítulillo. Jeje

Bueno tengo tres cosas importantes que decirles... :O

** Wan**: hubo un pequeño errorsillo mío jiji, la edad de los chicos esta entre los 18 y 19 respectivamente [en el primer capi los puse con 17], lamento la confusión pero la edad es importante para la trama. :D

**Tu: **Este capi esta dedicado epecialmente a **Maarin'**. Quien verá su sueño cumplido con lo que pasará, así como el de muchas de uds. xD

**Tri: ¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad mis amoress!**

Este es mi regalito pa' uds. :D Aquí se celebra el 14 de Febrero pero no voy a poder subir el finde porquee me voy de fiesta con mis amigooss. Juju xD No se crean, pero si voy a estar con ellos tonz uds entenderán. Jeje

Sin mas que "aportar" xD les dejo disfrutar el capi.

¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de su habitación.

Se refrego sus ojos y esperó un momento para poder acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Milagrosamente se había levantado temprano ese día y debía aprovecharlo.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama, se estiró tratando de eliminar la pereza que le quedaba. Se fue a su baño y se lavó la cara para luego meterse a la ducha y tomar una refrescante ducha.

Salió y se vistió con sus ropas de siempre para luego dirigirse a un espejo que tenía en la habitación.

Se echó un vistazo de frente, luego se puso de perfil izquierdo luego el derecho.

- ¡Perfecto! - dijo mientras acomodaba su banda ninja junto con su rubia cabellera.

Salió de su casa y se encaminó hacia el departamento de su amiga pelirrosa.

Esta vez no iría al Ichiraku a desayunar debido a que se había enterado del pequeño accidente del pelinegro y que la pelirrosa se había comprometido de cuidarlo, quería saber el estado de su compañero aunque si ella lo había curado entonces no había de que preocuparse.

Una sonrisa divertida surcó su rostro al imaginarse diferentes situaciones con esos dos.

Caminaba a paso moderado, aun era temprano, vio a su alrededor y se fijó de que no había mucho movimiento en la calles de la aldea. A penas unas cuantas personas alistándose para empezar con un día más de labor.

De repente se escuchó un "leve" gruñido proveniente del estómago del pelirrubio.

- _Espero que Sakura-chan tenga el desayuno listo, me muero de hambre ¡de veras!-_pensó al tiempo que rogaba porque su amiga tuviera el desayuno preparado.

Con solo pensar una deliciosa comida en la mesa aceleró el paso, para llegar más rápido.

--

--

Se encontraba en la habitación donde había dormido el pelinegro la noche anterior, se encontraba viendo a la nada. Estaba tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

Se había levantado algo temprano, a las cinco de la madrugada para ser más exactos, y recordó que tenía visita en su hogar y fue a ver cómo se encontraba. Su sorpresa al entrar a aquella habitación fue ver la cama ya hecha con una pijama muy bien doblada encima de esta.

Buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró, lo buscó en el baño pero tampoco estaba.

Se dirigió a la cama y encontró una pequeña nota que decía:

_Ya estoy bien. No necesito más ayuda._

Arrugó la nota entre sus manos, se dejó caer en el colchón de aquella cómoda cama y quedó con la mirada viendo a la nada.

Le invadió ira para con él, ¿qué era eso?

Ni siquiera unas míseras gracias. Pero sintió más ira para con ella misma, ¿acaso creía que iba a despertar y le diría: "Gracias por ayudarme Sakura. Eres muy buena y ya no eres la molestia de antes."?

- _Ilusa _-

Se quedó en la misma posición hasta que unos golpes hicieron que reaccionara.

Parecía que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Pero, ¿quién podía ser a esas horas?

Vio el reloj, marcaba las siete y treinta minutos.

¿Tanto tiempo se había quedado encimada en sus pensamientos?

Los golpes siguieron y volvió a reaccionar. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Naruto - dijo con sorpresa- ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

El rubio sonrió y llevó su mano a la nuca.

- Bueno, vine a ver cómo se encontraban. - le respondió, pudo ver como la chica ponía una cara de confusión para luego pasar a una de una casi inaudible tristeza y melancolía.

- Él no está aquí Naruto.- le dijo y vio como su amigo puso una cara de no entender. Suspiró para luego continuar- ayer se quedó a dormir debido al accidente que tuvo con su brazo, pero hoy que desperté el ya se había ido, solo dejó una nota.- explicó mientras le daba la nota, ahora arrugada, al rubio.

La leyó y luego elevó su mirada para ver a su amiga, esta estaba viendo a un costado, sabía que no estaba bien aunque no se lo dijera, _lo sabía..._

- ¿Quieres que me quede?- le pregunto a lo que ella se limitó a asentir y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

La chica le agradecía internamente al rubio, después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos habían aprendido a conocerse mutuamente, a veces las palabras sobraban.

Se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio. Ella preparó el desayuno, suponía que el rubio no había desayunado por levantarse tan temprano para venir a su apartamento.

Se sentaron a la mesa, pudo observar como él devoraba literalmente su plato.

Sonrió al ver que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas.

- Sabniuewi tu bobia bdue ¡dueban!- le dijo a duras penas con tanta comida en su boca.

- Traga primero Naru-baka, traga primero.- le dijo divertida mientras le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en su espalda.

- Digo que tu comida es muy buena aunque no sea ramen, ¡de veras!- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Naruto. - le agradeció para luego suspirar e inevitablemente bajar su mirada. - Anda, suéltalo ya.

El kitsune obedeció.

- ¿Debería preocuparme?- cuestionó.

La pelirrosa negó con su cabeza con la mirada an en su plato.

- ¿Te lastimó?- volvió a cuestionar.

Ella sonrió irónicamente por la pregunta para luego alzar su mirada y ver de frente al chico.

- Yo sola me lastimo Naruto; yo fui quien le pidió la tregua; yo fui quien lo trajo a casa aún sabiendo que su simple presencia me lastima - con cada palabra senta como se quebraba - y soy yo quien lo sigue amando aunque quiera pensar lo contrario.-

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, mas ninguna lgrima se derramo por ellos.

_Ya no más..._

- Pero él no ayuda mucho con su actitud.- le reprochó.

- Él es así Naruto,- arrugó su pantalón con sus puños- es su forma de ser. No podemos pedirle que sea alguien que no es. Tal vez y solo tal vez con el pasar del tiempo pueda cambiar, aunque lo dudo, pero no ahora.-

Ante esto, el kitsune sólo guardó silencio. En parte la chica tenía razón, pero el pelinegro también podía al menos ser un poco más "sociable".

Decidió no seguir cuestionando a su hermanita, sabía que lo seguiría defendiendo a capa y espada; aunque él también haría lo mismo.

Sonrió internamente ante este pensamiento, _todo esto me recuerda nuestra época de gennins. ¡Que tiempos aquellos!_

La pelirrosa se levantó de su silla, recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina.

- Bien, creo que debo alistarme si no llegaremos más tarde que Kakashi-sensei al entrenamiento.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

El kitsune la observó con una mirada llena de ternura. Así era ella, sonreía aún cuando se estuviera desmoronando por dentro.

_-Sakura-chan...-_

--

--

En el campo de entrenamiento número tres estaban un pensativo pelinegro y el antes llamado equipo Taka. Estaban esperando al resto del equipo siete y a su impuntual sensei.

Todos estaban en silencio, en realidad eso no era raro ya que si bien antes eran un equipo, no eran más que eso: compañeros de equipo.

Era por eso que habían tomado una decisión, la cual habían consultado esa misma maana con su exlíder.

En realidad él no puso mucha oposición ante aquella decisión; si era lo que querían entonces no tenía porque oponerse.

Era por eso que el pelinegro estaba tan pensativo, bueno eso y otras _cosas._ Claro si es que se le puede llamar a cierta pelirrosa de ojos jade _cosas._

Pensaba en cómo se había levantado esa mañana y en cómo se sintió al recordar lo que había pasado.

¿Cobarde? Claro que no.

Simplemente con sentir eso decidió irse de ahí, no sin antes dejar una nota, tampoco iba a irse sin decir nada. Claro que todavía tenía presente aquel particular aroma a cerezos que tanto lo relajaba.

Recordó como le invadió la _curiosidad_, como _él _le decía, al escuchar que el dobe de su amigo se quedaba en su casa a hacerle compañía.

¿Qué clase de compañía le haca? (N/A: que mal pensado... xD)

¿Por qué hasta tenía ropa en aquel apartamento?

¿Con qué frecuencia se quedaba con ella?

Todas estas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, claro simplemente por _curiosidad_.

Sacudió su cabeza un lado a otro para despejar su cabeza.

Y como por arte de magia u obra del destino, los causantes de todas sus dudas se figuraban a lo lejos acercándose al campo de entrenamiento. Venían charlando amenamente y podía ver cómo ella se reía con lo que podían ser las ocurrencias del dobe de su amigo.

Y de nuevo la _curiosidad_ le entró, pero bien lo pudo disimular.

Reaccion cuando se oyó un _¡Puf!_ En el lugar.

- Al fin aparece viejo. - le reclamó la pelirroja de lentes.

- Lamento la tardanza es que un gato negr...- se calló al ver que el rubio y la pelirrosa estaban a unos cuantos pasos de llegar. _Jejeje, ahora no me pueden reclamar-_ una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro que se reflejó en su ojito feliz.

- Kakashi-sensei, buenos días. - saludaron al unísono los recién llegados.

- ¿Se puede saber porque tardaron tanto?- les reprochó con voz profunda. Claro que sólo actuaba, quería aprovechar un poco la situación, no todos los días él llegaba antes que sus alumnos.

- Nee, Kakashi-sensei no se queje que usted nos ha hecho esperar más.- contestó el rubio mientras movía la mano de arriba abajo, restándole importancia.

Un aura de depresión rodeo a Kakashi mientras estaba en el suelo dibujando circulitos con una vara que solo Kami-sama sabía de dónde la había sacado.

- _Cada vez me tienen menos respeto_. _Cuando eran gennins eran más monos_.-

La pelirrosa ri por lo bajo ante la situación vivida, olvidándose de todo lo dems. Después de la plática con Naruto, se había puesto a pensar y había decidido a limitarse a ser la compañera de equipo de Sasuke, _nada más._

Sus esperanzas de ser algo más ya haban desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo de todas formas, tal vez y sólo tal vez algún día podría llegar a ser su amiga pero nada más.

El pelinegro se quedó viendo a su compañera reír, no sabía cómo ni tampoco sabía porque pero simplemente lo hizo. Reaccionó de repente al darse cuenta de su bochornosa situación.

_- ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? ¡Contrólate Sasuke!-_

De repente, Sakura y Naruto callaron de golpe y se quedaron viendo. Era como si ellos estuvieran hablando con su mirada.

- ¿Sienten ese chakra?- les preguntó la chica a su sensei y al rubio.

- ¿Creen que sea...- cuestionó el rubio.

- Al parecer ya regresó de su misión. - explico el ninja copia ya recuperado de su antigua depresión y sin varita en mano.

Los rostros de Naruto y Sakura cambiaron de seriedad a alegría y una sonrisa surcó sus rostros.

Mientras el pelinegro y su ex equipo solo tenían una cara de confusión.

Cuando en el campo se volvió a escuchar un ¡Puf! Dejando una nube de humo en el lugar.

Hasta que aquella molesta nube de dispersó pudieron ver de que se trataba.

- ¡Sai!- gritaron al unísono la pelirrosa y el rubio mientras corrían donde el nombrado había aparecido.

Sakura abrazó efusivamente a su amigo y casi lo tumbó al suelo, mientras Naruto solo decía cosas como "Baka al fin llegaste" o "¿Tan débil eres que tardaste tanto?.

Al oír esto, la chica dejo el abrazo y le dio un coscorrón al rubio.

- Sakura-chan, ¿por qué me pegas?-

- Baka,por qué le dices débil? ¿Qué tal si se retrasó por algo grave?- le reprochó.

- Nee Saku-chan, no seas tan dramtica.

- No te preocupes feita estoy bien, no es para tanto, mira que cuando te enojas te pones más fea.- intervino Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

La chica se le quedó viendo con un tic en el ojo y luego vino lo que algunos se imaginaron, un golpe que hizo volar a Sai. ¿Cortesa de quién? Por supuesto que de nuestra dulce y tierna Sakura. (Nótese el sarcasmo. xD)

Kakashi solo veía la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

Naruto veía a sus amigos con una gotita en la cabeza, de verdad que Sai nunca aprendía.

Mientras que Sakura gritaba indignada cosas como "¡Te defiendo y, ¿encima me dices fea idiota?!" y uno que otro insulto más con el puño alzado en alto.

Los demás espectadores solo seguían con una cara de confusión incrementada.

Hasta que uno de ellos recordó algo.

- Disculpen que interrumpa pero ¿quién es él?- cuestionó Juugo.

Era cierto aquel equipo no sabía quién era Sai.

- Bueno él es Sai, y fue el reemplazo de Sasuke en el equipo 7.- explicó Kakashi.

- Así es, mi nombre es Sai.- les sonrió - supongo ellos son tu equipo, ¿no Sasuke Uchiha?- le miró.

Sasuke se limitó a enviarle una mirada llena de frialdad, cosa que Sai recibió con otra de sus sonrisas.

Una muy estúpida a opinin del Uchiha.

¿_Ese_ había sido su reemplazo en el equipo?

- Hmp. - respondió - _Patético._

- Hablando de equipo, Hatake hemos tomado una decisión. - dijo Suigetsu.

- ¿Mm? ¿A qué se refieren?- cuestionó Kakashi.

Los integrantes de Taka se vieron entre sí, luego vieron al portador del sharingan a lo que este asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo que sucede es que hemos decido regresar a nuestras aldeas.- explico Juugo.

- Suigetsu entonces ¿se van?- preguntó la de ojos jade.

- Así es Sakurita, la única razón por la que nos habamos quedado era porque pensamos que tal vez el jefe iba a cambiar de opinión con respecto a quedarse en la aldea.- Naruto y Sakura miraron al Uchiha quie tenía la mirada puesta en frente.

- Pero al parecer Sasuke-sama ya ha tomado una decisión. -aportó Juugo.

- Una muy insensata si me preguntan.- chilló Karin entrando a la conversación.

- Pero nadie te ha preguntado zanahoria así que cállate.-

- ¡Cállate tú cara de pez!-

- ¿Y creen que la vieja los deje ir?- cuestion el rubio.

- No veo por qué no, seguramente Tsunade-sama comprenderá que quieren regresar a sus aldeas. No creo que se oponga.- explico la pelirrosa.

-Y, ¿por qué estas tan segura pelo de chicle?- atacó Karin.

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti, escoba con patas.- contraatacó la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué has dicho?-

- ¿Qué? ¿A parte de ciega también sorda? - preguntó con sorna.

- ¡Buena esa Sakurita!- aplaudió Suigetsu mientras silbaba siendo apoyado por Naruto y Sai - quien solo les siguió la corriente con una _sonrisa,_no tenía idea que pasaba pero había leído en un libro que era bueno dejarse llevar -.

Y antes de que otra pelea comenzara un pelinegro decidió intervenir.

- Es mejor que vayamos con la Hokage.- dicho esto se encaminó hacia la Torre Hokage.

- ¡Espérame Sasuke-kun!- Karin corrió tras él.

- Él tiene razón, además tengo que entregar el reporte de la misión.- dijo Sai.

Mientras Kakashi desapareci en un Puf Diciendo que los esperaría en la torre.

Los que quedaron también se encaminaron a la torre.

_Una vez allí...._

Parpadeo varias veces - ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó desconcertada la Hokage al ver tanta gente en su despacho.

Al parecer la ojimiel nunca había tenido tanta visita. El equipo siete junto con Sai y Kakashi y el antes equipo Taka se encontraba allí. O al menos no en lo que debía ser su _hora feliz._

- Tsunade-sama; Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin han decidido regresar a sus respectivas aldeas y quieren saber si usted les da el permiso para salir de Konoha.- explico Sakura.

- ¿Es cierto eso?- cuestionó viendo a los tres mencionados, estos asintieron.

- Bien, el equipo siete espere afuera menos tú Sasuke.- todos salieron menos el mencionado, ni modo les tocaría esperar a ver que decidía la rubia.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto Uchiha?- cuestion la Hokage mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

- Hmp. Si es lo que quieren no tengo porque objetar.-

- De acuerdo, si es así entonces el equipo 13 quedar oficialmente anulado. Tienen mi permiso para regresar a sus aldeas. Pueden irse.- les dijo aburrida.

- Gracias Hokage-sama.- agradeció Juugo.

Dicho esto todos se encaminaron a la salida.

- ¡Ah Sasuke! Te recuerdo que todavía debes cumplir con el trabajo comunitario, el hecho que tu equipo se salvara no quiere decir que tu lo hicieras.- dijo divertida la ojimiel.

El Uchiha rodó sus ojos. Quien sabe que tipo de trabajo le tenía preparado la Hokage.

- Díganle a Sai y Sakura que pasen cuando salgan.- les pidio la ojimiel.

Salieron del despacho e hicieron lo que les pidieron.

Los susodichos entraron al despacho, mientras los que acababan de salir les explicaron a Naruto y Kakashi lo que había dicho la Hokage.

Se quedaron esperando un poco más hasta que la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir y de ella salieron Sai y Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, ¿para qué los llamó la vieja?- preguntó Naruto.

- Ya te dije que no le digas vieja Naruto - le reprochó - a Sai lo llamó para que le diera el informe de la misión y a mi pues- dirigió su mirada al Uchiha.

Suspiró.

- Me informó del trabajo que tienes pendiente, así que decidió que trabajarás en el hospital archivando.-

- ¿Por cuánto?- cuestionó el Uchiha.

- Hasta que termines.-dijo restándole importancia.

- Hmp.-

- ¿Y cuándo partirán?- se dirigió a donde se encontraba Suigetsu.

- Bueno aún es temprano así que supongo que después del almuerzo.- explicó el chico tiburón.

- ¡Genial! Podemos aprovechar el tiempo que queda.- Sakura dirigió su mirada a Kakashi a lo que este comprendió.

- Adelante, el entrenamiento se cancela por hoy. ¡Nos vemos!- y desapareci en un ¡Puf! A fin de cuentas, así podría disfrutar más de su Icha Icha.

- Bien tengo una idea, ¿Qué les parece un picnic en el parque?- aportó Sakura.

- Sera genial, ¡de veras!- apoyó efusivamente Naruto.

- Bien, preparar las cosas entonces. Juugo, ¿puedes acompañarme?- le pregunto la pelirrosa.

- Claro Sakura-san -

- Gracias, entonces nos veremos en el parque.- se encaminó con Juugo a la salida.

Pero antes de poder pisar un escalón se detuvo al oír la voz de Naruto preguntando algo.

- Oye Sasuke, ¿cómo sigue tu brazo?-

- ¡Já! Claro que bien idiota, si yo fui quien lo curó al pasarle mi chakra.- contesto orgullosamente la pelirroja antes de que el Uchiha pudiera abrir su boca siquiera.

- No te creas tanto, si fue Sakurita quien hizo todo el trabajo.-

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino.

--

--

Después de preparar todo para el picnic, Sakura había guiado a Juugo hasta el hospital con el fin de darle unos medicamentos para cada quien para su viaje.

Y también quería aprovechar para hacerle un chequeo médico al pelinaranja.

Lo colocó en la camilla y empezó a emanar chakra verde de sus manos.

- Veo que esta todo bien. Desde tu última visita me puse a investigar y desarrollé unas pastillas que te pueden ayudar. Si bien no quitarán el sello, si las tomas tu segunda personalidad disminuirá su influencia en ti, por así decirlo. Te puse las indicaciones adentro para que las leas. No creo que tengas problemas.- explicó - y si alguna vez te sientes mal o crees necesitar más no dudes en pedirme ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?- le sonrió.

- De acuerdo, gracias Sakura-san.- le devolvió la sonrisa.

--

--

En el parque...

Sasuke se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar a la chica que no se le quitaba encima; un Naruto desesperado por comer y un Suigetsu haciéndole bromas al rubio.

En eso figuraron un cabellera rosada a lo lejos, podían ver como ella traía una canasta donde seguramente estaba la comida y su acompañante traía más cosas.

Al llegar Sakura y Juugo hasta donde se encontraban los demás, se dispusieron a buscar un buen lugar para comer.

Todos se dirigieron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol casi en el centro del parque. El clima era cálido y una suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros.

Extendieron una manta para poder sentarse más cómodamente. Sacaron los alimentos y se dispusieron a comer.

Estuvieron hablando animadamente mientras comían, claro que no faltaron las ocurrencias de Naruto, los insultos de Sasuke hacia el dobe y sus típicos "Hmp". Y claro como olvidar las peleas entre Karin y Suigetsu.

Sai no había ido ya que quería descansar un poco, además de que no conocía al equipo Taka así que no lo vio necesario.

Y así pasaron la maana, entre risas y situaciones divertidas como cuando Karin se abalanzó contra Sasuke y este se movió a un lado haciendo que la chica cayera en un plato de puré llenándose la cara con este.

O como cuando Naruto casi se ahoga al llevarse grandes cantidades de comida y luego reírse a carcajada limpia de Karin. Sakura le tuvo que dar un _pequeño_ golpecito para evitar que muriera joven. (Pobre )

Y no olvidemos la mejor situación de todas, Naruto cansado de la actitud del Uchiha se transformó en él para imitarlo y empezó a hacer caras divertidas y gestos raros con su cuerpo, cosa que le hizo gracia a todos menos a Sasuke claro.

Y es que él no consideraba divertido el ver como el dobe de su amigo con una mano en su cadera y la otra con el dedo índice negando decía cosas como: "No, no, no chicas deben aprender a que si no les hago caso es por alguna razón". Con una voz afeminada.

A pesar de todo, el Uchiha pudo decir que se divirtió. Vamos que partirle la cara a alguien también puede ser divertido.

Suigetsu y Juugo ahora comprendían la razón de su exlíder para quedarse en Konoha. Y es que, a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo con el equipo siete, podían sentirse cómodos, algo así como en familia como justo en esos momentos, hasta Karin muy, muy pero muy en el fondo lo pudo sentir así.

En verdad eran buenas personas.

Y así llegó la hora de partida. Se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea, Sakura ya les había dado los paquetes de medicina que les había preparado para el viaje. Hasta Karin se vio obligada a aceptarlos.

La primera en despedirse fue la pelirrosa, abrazó primero a Suigetsu - le haba cogido cariño a pesar de no haberlo conocido por tanto tiempo - y luego a Juugo y les dijo que los extrañaría y que esperaba verlos de nuevo. Al llegar a Karin, solo se limitó a desearle un buen viaje, la pelirroja se limitó a responder con "Hmp".

_Comprobado: si no tienes cuidado las mañas de Sasuke se pegan..._

Luego se despidió Naruto, estrechando las manos de Juugo y Suigetsu y deseándoles un buen viaje. Trató de estrechar la mano de la pelirroja pero esta se negó así que le deseo un buen viaje simplemente.

Al llegar el turno de Sasuke todos estaban expectantes, ante esto el pelinegro reaccion con su típico "Hmp". Y al igual que Naruto se despidió de sus ex compañeros de equipo con un apretón de manos. Solo que no pudo evitar que Karin se le tirara encima lloriqueando y tratando de besarlo.

Para suerte del Uchiha, sus compañeros pudieron lograr que Karin lo soltara.

Y así salieron de la aldea, perdiéndose ante la vista del equipo siete.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se encaminaron a sus respectivos hogares. Al principio iban en silencio hasta que a alguien se le encendio el foquito de nuevo.

- Sakura-chan...-

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? -

- ¿Sai volver con nosotros al equipo siete? -

Al Uchiha le entró de nuevo la _curiosidad_ y fijó su mirada en su compañera mientras esta se limitaba a sonreír.

_C O N T I N U A R A_

* * *

--

Pa' los que creyeron que la cosa terminaba aquí... ¡pues no es ciertoo! Jaja, no crean que se libraran tan fácilmente de mí. Jojo :D

Este capi lo tuve que haber llamado: _La curiosidad del Uchiha_. xD

Espero no haya estado taan aburrido u__u intente ponerle el toque picantico cuando pude. Jiji ^-^

**Respondiendo reviews :D**

**NinfaOscura-18 **

Sii, estoy bien pero bien contenta de tenerte de nuevo por estos alocados rumbos :D ¿SasuSaku cerca? Mm, quien sabe puede que si… o puede que no jojo Soy mala :D Jaja Espero te haya gustado el capi, cuidate mucho tu también ^-^ Y aquí me tendrás molestando con contis y desvariaciones cada cuanto, por eso no te preocupes jaja xD ¡Besoss!

**Xellas Metallium**

¡Aloha chica! :D Jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capi 6, ¿amas a Suigetsu? ¡Uf! Pero como no amar esa cosita maquiavélica bella jaja Creéme que yo también disfruto mucho con el… en el buen sentido juju xD Me gustó tu filosofía de "Dile NO al autocontrol" jaja Quien sabe tal vez Sasu-chan te oiga algún día y puedas saber que pasaría jaja xD Si te refieres al 481, sip, sí lo vi.. más que todo fue por eso que lo dije :P Es que es cierto, Sasuke ha pasado de ser un simple vengador, a ser un loco vengador sufrido xD No se si has visto ya el 482… en ese ni te cuento como me puse. Todavía estoy en shock… u.u

¡Muchas gracias por la suerte! Jaja, de veras me ayudo xP Menos en álgebra :C Pero nos es nah, que con un poco de esfuerzo y menos hueva no se arregle jaja xD Cuidate mucho chica, espero te haya gustado este capi también… Y sip, se nos va Sui-chan… pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Era necesario :C Espero no me mates ni me demandes [que estoy pobre] jaja ¡Besoss! ¡Nos leeremoss!

**yukitabeia**

¡Onee-lindaa! :D Tiempo sin saber de ti T-T Nee, me alegra que te gustara… jiji Sii, a muchas no les gustó que Sui-chan interrumpiera pero bueh que se le va a hacer, son gajes del oficio… xD Sip, solitos en el depa y el teme arruina todo, bueno ya veremos como le ira después jojojo :D Mou, mi komedrejita… cuídamela mucho mira que necesita descanso y muchos apapachos C: jeje Cuidate tu también ero-neechan jaja Yo también te kiero… ¡Muahz! ^-^ Aprovechando: ¡contii! ya quiero ver el otro capi de tu fic, nee-chan! ¡El Lilu-Ita dominará al mundo! Vale no será así, pero se vale soñar jaja xD A menos que me mates :O o que me vaya de viaje a recibir un seminario de medicia Dx jaja

**Maarin'**

¡Mi pequeño saltamontes! :D Sii me tarde mucho, espero no volver a hacerlo jeje :P ¿Enamorada? ¡Wow! No sabes como me alegra que me digas eso ^///^ Jaja, como viste te cumpli el sueño de ver a Karin fuera de este fic jiji por eso el capi fue pa' ti n___n ¿Te imaginaste a garfio? Jaja, no inventes… nunca se me paso por la cabeza jaja xD No pues ya sabes como es Sasu-chan, como nunca ha pensado cosas bonitas de su compañera pos piensa que delira… jaja lo que no sabe es que delira de Amorr 0u0 ejem, lo lamento tuve un delirio momentáneo amoritivo, secuela del del dia de San Valentín… xD Aww, verdad que es una monada, jaja en realidad eso lo agregue hasta al final, pensé en eso y me dije ¿Por qué no? Jaja Mm, pos creo que no a mucho les gustan los hospitales, a mi me gusta el olor que tiran, ese que te da la sensación que puedes comer hasta en el piso de tan limpio que esta :) Jajaja Así es chica, los verdaderos amigos se insultan, ¡eso es amistad! XD No te apures, tal vez mas adelante se quede mas tiempo :D O tal vez no :D Sakura huele a cerezos porqueee…. No es que ella haya nacido con el, ella lo hace… ya entenderás mas adelantito jeje C: Jaja, al parecer a muchas les gustó el autoncontrol del Uchiha xD Sip, chica fue en tu honor ^^ Y lo hice con gusto, así como el haberte dedicado este capi, se cuanto querías a Karin fuera de la historia :P Jaja, no te preocupes… hablando de tu fic ¡esta genial! No sabes cuanto me reí… jaja Mas con eso de la pluma XD Bueno, creo que abarque todos tus puntos jeje Cuidate mucho y te deseo un feliz dia del amor y la amistad :D Aquí lo celebran, no se di donde taz tu también lo hacen xD Da igual, te mando chocolates virtuales :D ¡Espero te gusten! ¡Besoss!

**Hatake Nabiki**

¡Hola de nuevo mujer! Jiji, me alegra leerte de nuevo :D Pos, aunque no parezca Sasu-chan tiene mucho autoncontrol, se esta resistiendo… pero pronto caerá… solo es cuestión de tiempo. Muajaja :D Espero te haya gustado el capi, ya viste que no paso mucho en la casa :( Pero era necesario hacerlo así. ¡Cuidate mucho y te mando un beso de chocolate hershey! :D Si no te gusta el chocolate, tonz te mando florecitas jaja En resumen: feliz dia del amor y la amistad :D ¡Que las pases bien! ^-^

**sakura-yuuki-luna**

Ueno nee-chan te mande un pm con la explicación por esta página, no se si lo viste jeje Gracias por responder a mi duda :D Y como te dije antes, no tardaré mucho en regresar a MSS… Espero leerte pronto. ¡Cuidate!

**trinnnnnnniix**

¡Bienvenida seas a este alocado mundo! Jaja :D Estoy bien gracias por preguntar :) y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y en especial el capi anterior jeje C: Jaja, no hay problema con que me cuentes, muchas de las lectoras lo hacen y así puedo ver como vieron las escenas o cuales fueron sus favoritas… así que si quieres decir algo ¡suéltalo! Jaja yo con gusto leo todo lo que me quieras decir… ¿No me tarde verdad? ¿A que no? 0u0 Jeje, espero que no. Y si fue así, ps ¡no me mates! O.o la paciencia es una muy buena amiga, si quieres te la presento jaja xD Ya fuera de broma, espero el capi te haya gustado y así como también espero seguir leyéndote por aquí… ^-^ ¡Cuidate mucho linda! ¡Besoss!

**Nina Chan (DarkNina)**

O.o ¡Noooo, como crees! Si esto a penas comienza jaja no te preocupes, al fic todavía le falta… jaja Espero te guste este capi, y veaz a que me refería con lo de 'nuevo comienzo' :D Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí C: ¡Cuidate! Y gracias por supuesto… ^-^

**sonia15**

Me alegra que te haya gustado C: Espero no haberme tardado tanto, jaja no te preocupes, si no tienes mucha paciencia ps aquí aprenderás a tenerla jojojo naah, es broma es broma xD No te preocupes procuraré no tardarme demasiado.. Aunque a veces va a ser inevitable, por la universidad. Pero bueno, no importa jeje Gracias por el review y por seguir la historia chica, espero sga siendo de tu agrado después de este capi xD Cuidate mucho. ¡Te mando un besote! ¡Muahz!

**marijf22**

¡Alohaa! Juju Mm, bueno dejame adivinar… MSS ¿cierto? Si no es esa es xD Aunque estoy mas que segura que es de MSS de que me estas hablando… Ueno, creo que ha habido un gran malentendido… yo **si **voy a continuar la historia, lo que pasa es que por varios problemas no he podido completar los DOS capítulos prometidos… y bueno, publique aquí el fic por influencia de una amiga jeje pero de todas formas, no tardaré en actualizar ahí, ya que solo faltan dos capis para llegar al 10… me disculpo contigo por tardar tanto en actualizar en la pag. De donde vienes [que sigo diciendo es de MSS xD]. Bueno no se si, te vas a seguir pasando porque ya sabes que sigue en los sig. dos capis jeje. Gracias de antemano por la paciencia [en esta y la otra página] y por haberme dejado el review. ¡Cuidate mucho! Y espero leerte pronto. :D y te mando un beso a ti también. ^-^

**setsuna17**

Mujer tu si que eres una fiel lectora, jaja… me gusta eso. Jiji Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado desde el principio, de verdad te lo agradezo. ^-^ Espero el capi te haya gustado, aunque fue algo aburrido :C Pero bueno, el otro estará mas emocionante. Jiji Muchas gracias de nuevo. Cuidate mucho linda. Te mando un beso hasta donde estes. Y te deseo un lindo dia del amor y la amistad. :D si es que lo celebran donde vives, y si no pos igual. Juju

**Lilu the little witch**

¡Tocaya! Me alegra seguir leyendote.. jaja No pos, ya vemos como el Uchiha si se controla… pero vamos a ver cuanto dura el condenado jaja xD Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tarde o temprano caerá… Jojooj :D Bueno chica, gracias por el review, espero leerte pronto. ¡Besoss! ^o^

**Karina Natsumi**

Sip, sip.. las hormonas se apoderan de él. Jojojo xD ¡Muchas gracias por seguir pasádote chica! :D Espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado, y no haya estado muy aburridon C: Te deseo un lindo dia del amor y la amistad adelantado jeje, que la pases muy bien. ^-^ Si es que lo celebran donde estas, y si no pues también… xD ¡Te mando un rico chocolatito virual! Espero te guste :D

**anerol94**

¡Aww, muchas gracias! Jeje, espero te haya gustado el capi. ^o^ Jaja, no te preocupes, la presión hace que me apure mas xD Muchas gracias por seguir pasándote. Te deseo un muy lindo dia del amor y la amistad adelantado jiji ¡Te mando un chocolatito virtual! Espero te guste, que te lo mando con cariño. Jeje¡Besos y cuidate mucho! ^O^

**marvin-uchiha**

¡Aloha chica! :D Jeje, no sabes cuanto me alegra que el fic te haya atrapado de esa manera, nunca antes me habían dicho algo así 0u0 Sii, jeje Sakura aquí es fuerte porque en lo personal no me gusta que la pongan como una niña débil que solo sabe llorar. Jaja, si solo con imaginar esa cara Uchiha toda hinchada y maltratada te pone a pensar un poco xD Si odias a la zanahoria, tu sufriiento ha acabado, porque se ha ido para no volver jaja xD Creo que este capi será tu favorito, entonces. Mou, pero ¡aun no ha muerto! No se si ya viste el 482 del manga, pero Karin todavía no esta muerta, y justo cuando Sasu-chan la iba a matar ¡llega Sakura! [espero no haberte dado ningún spoilerazo O.o] Volviendo al tema xD Jaja opino lo mismo con respecto a los celos Uchiha, la mejor parte es que no los quiere aceptar jaja xD ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias! Ahorita me tienes sonrojada a mas no poder con tanto halago jiji ^//^ Como viste pudieron dormir, pero el despertar no fue el mejor… ¡espero no me mates por esto onegai! Era necesario pa' el fic. *risita nerviosa* ¿Itachi volver a la vida? ¡Que mas me gustaria! T-T Juro que cuando haga otro fic, mi Ita-kun estará vivito y coleando TuT ¿NinfaOscura_18 es tu amiga? ¡Wee, ella es mi escritora favorita también! Todas sus historias me encantan completamente, y es un honor para mi ver que a ti también te guste esta historia. Gracias por lo del talento nato jiji. Aunque me falta mejorar en algunas partes, pongo mi mejor esfuerzo para que a ustedes les guste y disfruten su momento de ocio con lo que hago xD te repito: gracias por tu sincera opinión. ^//^ Espero seguir leyéndote y que la historia siga siendo de tu gusto. ¡Te mando un besote a ti también! Y aprovecho para desearte un lindo dia del amor y la amistad y que la pases muy bien [no abuses del rompope xD], ¡te mando un rico conejito de chocolate virtual! Espero te guste. Jiji PD: gracias también por dejar tu huella en mi one-shot, ¡de veras! :D

¡Muchas gracias de veras! No saben lo feliz que me ponen con sus reviews. TuT

Am, hay algo que me carcome por dentro... u__u

¡Uff! Ahí les va:

¡¿Han visto el manga 482 de Naruto?! No comento nada, porque no le quiero dar tremendo spoilerazo a alguien xD pero me gustaría me dijeran que opinan de esto. Yo sinceramente todaví estoy en completo shock. ¡No puedo esperar hasta el otro Jueves por el 483! TOT

Bueno dejando atrás las maldades de Kishimoto.

Espero el capi les haya gustado. ^-^

¡Que la pasen bien!

No abusen del alcohol por favor. Jaja xD

Les mando a todas (os?) un rico chocolatote creado virtualmente con mucho cariño para ustedes mis lectoras bellas.

No se me atraganten. xD

Les mando un besote a cada una de uds. Se me cuidan mucho.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo: _Entrenamiento. Un secreto._

Las quiere,

_Oo L i L u oO_

**¿Chocolatito?** :D

**ツ 友 **


	8. Entrenamiento Un secreto

¡He vueltooo! :D

Bueno pa' quienes no se acuerdan de quien soy yo, soy la irresponsable y loca autora de este fic que las tuvo abandonadas por un mes. ¡Buuu! D:

¡Gomene, de verdad! Abajito les explico razones, ahorita les dejo disfrutar el capi.

Espero les guste ;)

-

* * *

-

¡Dos semanas!

Dos malditas semanas archivando en el hospital de la aldea. Aquello había sido lo más aburrido, torturador y humillante que había hecho en toda su vida.

Mira que poner a un Uchiha a ordenar papales, ¡por favor!

Aunque debía admitirlo sacó algo bueno de la situación ya que tuvo acceso a los historiales médicos de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea.

Pudo revisar los del clan Hyuuga; los de Neji y Hinata Hyuuga para ser más específicos. Así como los expedientes de los demás ninjas que debían estar a su altura en esos momentos.

Había aprovechado para revisar los historiales de sus compañeros de equipo y pudo ver como habían mejorado pero hubo uno en especial que le sorprendió: el de la Haruno.

Se pudo enterar de que había vencido a un Akatsuki con ayuda de una anciana de Suna, pero hubo una parte de la descripción de aquella batalla que le llamó la atención…

"_La ninja médico Sakura Haruno se interpuso entre la anciana Chiyo de Suna y la espada de Akasuna no Sasori al ver como este la iba atacar de sorpresa. Según las descripciones, la señorita Haruno quedó en un estado deplorable al verse atravesada por la espada la cual contenía un veneno potente."_

El solo hecho de haberse imaginado tal escena le ponía la piel de gallina por alguna razón.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Lo bueno es que al fin había terminado el trabajo y ahora podía realizar misiones con su equipo nuevamente.

El nuevo equipo Kakashi.

Vio a su alrededor y pudo observar a su 'querido' compañero Sai sentado a la sombra de un árbol, parecía estar dibujando algo, tan encimado en sus pensamientos estaba que no había sentido el momento en el que llegó.

Recordó lo alegre que había estado el dobe cuando Sakura le dijo que Sai iba a estar en el equipo junto con ellos, aquello le había molestado ya que en el fondo quería al antiguo equipo siete de vuelta pero no dijo nada al ver lo feliz estaban sus compañeros.

Una ráfaga de viento seguido por un particular aroma interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Sasuke.- le saludo.

-Hmp. Buenos.- saludo a la recién llegada.

-¿Nadie más ha llegado?- preguntó la ojijade con curiosidad.

El simplemente dirigió su mirada donde estaba Sai, ella siguió la mirada del pelinegro y pudo ver a Sai sentado algo lejos de allí al parecer dibujando.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañero.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan apartado?- preguntó.

-Ah, hola Sakura.- saludó- bueno como sabrás el Uchiha no es muy hablador que digamos así que quise dibujar algo.- continuo con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, ya veo.- se sentó a la par de él- y dime, ¿qué cuentas? –Preguntó- hace mucho que no hablamos.-

Sai se quedó unos minutos pensando como buscando una respuesta.

-Mmm, nada nuevo feíta- respondió con una sonrisa- aparte de lo que ya sabes.

La chica cambio su expresión a una de seriedad y cansancio.

-Lo sé, si seguimos así no sabremos qué está pasando.- inquirió pensativa.

-Puede ser pero también sabes que solo han sido especulaciones hasta el momento, ningún dato en concreto además de que no ha habido ataques.- explicó su punto.

-Tienes razón, aunque los tiempos han estado tranquilos Tsunade-sama quiere ser precavida- concluyó la peli rosa.

Continuaron poniéndose al día un rato más hasta que oyeron un grito proveniente de un eufórico rubio que saludaba a su amigo.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- le pregunto a Sasuke.

-Hmp.-

-Tan hablador como siempre teme.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Deja de llamarme teme, dobe.-atacó.

-¡No me digas dobe, teme!-

-Dobe, dobe, dobe y más dobe…- se continúo burlando con una media sonrisa.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- gritó la peli rosa quien se había acercado cuando escucho el grito del rubio.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan el teme empezó!- le reprochó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-Eso no es cierto usuratonkachi.-adquirió Sasuke.

Ambos se miraban retadora y matadora mente, se podía ver como salían chispas de sus ojos.

Ya harta de la situación la peli rosa decidió intervenir, si continuaban así capaz la pelea terminaba siendo física.

-¡¡Basta los dos!!- el grito hizo que los dos chicos la miraran- ¡¡no son unos niños!!

-Pero Saku…- iba a reprochar Naruto pero fue callado.

-¡Nada de Sakura-chan, Naruto! ¡Compórtate!- le reprochó.

Sasuke no pudo evitar una esbozar una sonrisa al ver como había ganado la pelea.

-¡Tu también Sasuke! Se supone que eres el más maduro de nosotros.- el pelinegro borro su sonrisa burlona, que hora pasaba a boca de Naruto al ver como lo habían regañado.

-_Jojojo, Sakura-chan ha callado al teme, ¡sí!-_festejaba el rubio en su mente.

El Uchiha solo aparto su mirada indignado al haber sido callado por aquella molestia.

-_Tsk, nunca me había hablado así solo al dobe …- _en su mente buscaba maneras de vengarse de Naruto y más de una se le hacía tentadora.

-Bien así me gusta, calladitos se ven más bonitos- les dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que a todos se les resbalara una gotita en la cabeza al ver los bruscos cambios de humos de su compañera.

Siguieron así un rato más hasta que se escuchó un puf en el lugar.

-Yo.- saludo el ninja copia.

-¡De nuevo tarde sensei!- le recriminó la peli rosa.

-Lo lamento es que…-

-Sí, sí, si-movía su mano como restándole importancia- ahórrese la explicación ¿quiere sensei?- continuo la peli rosa algo cansada por las tontas excusas de su maestro.

-Ne, ne ¿podemos empezar ya?- dijo el rubio emocionado por empezar el entrenamiento.

Aunque no era el único, los demás también tenían deseos por entrenar ese día en especial cierto pelinegro que quería cobrárselas de Naruto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – los calmó – pero el entrenamiento de hoy será algo diferentes. – dijo con una sonrisa delatada por su ojo visible.

- ¿A qué se refiere Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Sai que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento.

- Pues veras como tú ahora estas en el equipo – el Uchiha hizo una mueca de disgusto – y Sasuke también pues hay que cambiar el modo en que entrenamos.

- Hmp. ¿Cómo? –

-Tan directo como siempre Sasuke – le dijo con una sonrisa – pues verán, ¿podrían decirme cómo entrenábamos antes? – le preguntó al grupo.

- Antes de que llegara Sai; el teme, Sakura-chan y yo peleábamos contra ti sensei – respondió el rubio.

-Corrección…-interrumpió la peli rosa – yo solo estuve en unos cuantos entrenamientos debido al trabajo en el hospital, por lo tanto solo estaban Sasuke y tu y me imagino que Kakashi-sensei no intervenía y los dejaba entrenar solos ¿no es así? – concluyó.

- ¡Hable ya sensei que me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar! – expresó Naruto.

-_Si a penas y contestó una pregunta.-_ pensaron todos con una gotita en sus cabezas.

-Bien. Ahora somos cinco contándome pero no soy yo quien necesita más entrenamiento así que… - iba a continuar pero se vio interrumpido.

- Déjeme adivinar… entrenaremos equitativamente, ¿no es así? – interrumpió la ojijade.

-¿Cómo así Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio mas confundido que antes.

- Se refiere Naruto a que ahora entrenaremos en parejas por decirlo así y el sensei nos vigilará.- respondió Sai.

- Así es, Naruto y Sasuke entrenaran junto al igual que Sakura y Sai y yo me encargaré de supervisar su entrenamiento.- explicó el ninja copia.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo menos la miembro femenina del grupo quien se veía un poco pensativa.

Hubo un mínimo silencio hasta que un grito se encargo de romperlo en mil pedazos.

-¡Ajá! – La ojijade acusaba a su sensei con su dedo – decidió hacerlo de esa forma para poder estar libre y así leer tranquilamente su Icha-Icha Paradise, ¡¿no es así?! – terminó la acusación.

Todos miraron a Sakura y luego a Kakashi, luego a Sakura y de nuevo a Kakashi.

-Jeje… - Kakashi se llevó una mano atrás de su nuca mientras reía nerviosamente – _¡rayos! a veces la maldigo por descubrirme de esta manera_.- pensaba – no como crees… –

-Hmp. Acéptelo. –

-_Y ahora este decide apoyarla ¬¬_ - pensó – de acuerdo pero piénsenlo de esta manera: podrán patearle el trasero a su compañero. – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para decir - _¡Qué genio Kakashi!_ – se reprochó mental y sarcásticamente.

-Sólo espero no dejarte más fea de lo que ya eres feíta – le dijo Sai a la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

Esta lo vio con un tic en el ojo mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Los demás solo pensaban lo idiota que era Sai, menos Kakashi que le agradecía en sus adentros por haber dicho eso, ahora su alumna no lo molestaría.

-Bien, pueden comenzar y traten de no matarse…- le dijo Kakashi antes de irse a sentar a la rama de un árbol lo suficientemente lejos de su equipo.

-Lo intentaré sensei, lo intentaré… - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Sai y Sakura se alejaron un poco de los otros dos que quedaban para poder así empezar con su entrenamiento.

-Vamos dobe también quiero entrenar – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

-Ne teme, primero quiero ver a Saku-chan pelear, hace mucho que no lo hago – respondió emocionado - además tu y yo ya hemos peleado antes teme. – le sonrió.

El Uchiha suspiró resignado así que se quedó para ver la pelea, debía admitir que él también quería ver a la Haruno pelear y tal vez le quitaba su estúpida sonrisa a Sai.

-Bien Sai, ya sabes que me gusta que me tomen en serio así que ¡no te contengas! – advirtió con una sonrisa, el muchacho solo asintió.

Pasaron un minuto analizándose, esperando el ataque del otro pero ninguno de los dos atacó.

No porque tuvieran miedo, es mas estaban muy emocionados, sino porque ambos sabían lo que el otro era capaz de hacer.

_¡Shannaro! ¡Tenemos que demostrarle a Sasuke-kun cuánto hemos mejorado!_

-_Cálmate inner_ – vio de reojo al mencionado para su mala suerte este se dio cuenta y sonrió arrogante – _tsk… creo que mal interpretó la mirada…_

_Sakura… ten cuidado_

- _Hmp. Lo sé._ – inconscientemente llevó su mano a su pierna vendada (la izquierda) para luego fruncir el seño y formar con su mano un puño cargado de chakra listo para atacar su compañero.

Con su puño dio un golpe al suelo haciendo que este se desquebrajara obligando a Sai a saltar para no terminar debajo de las rocas.

La peli rosa aprovechó este movimiento del pelinegro para con una velocidad sorprendente aparecer detrás de Sai.

Cuando este se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Sakura le dio una patada que lo hizo caer rápidamente y golpear contra el suelo o lo que quedaba de el.

- Me sorprendiste feíta…- se levantó con dificultad mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

-Hmp. Te dije que iba en serio – respondió con seriedad. Sabía que Sai podía haber predicho sus primeros movimientos, de todas formas él conocía su estilo de pelea, pero no lo había hecho; cosa que la hizo enfadar.

Le molestaba que la siguieran tratando como una…

-Débil. – dijo Naruto quien se encontraba con Sasuke un poco alejados del lugar de batalla.

El portador del sharingan levantó una ceja en forma de desconcierto. El kitsune al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo decidió explicar.

- Sai no empezó en serio con ella, pudo haber esquivado perfectamente ese golpe pero no lo hizo – suspiró – eso le hizo creer a ella que la considera débil y ahora está molesta.

Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de la peli rosa, era verdad aquel rostro mostraba seriedad y en sus ojos se podía ver determinación y enfado.

Se preguntó como Naruto había notado todo eso cuando él no lo hubiera hecho si no le hubiera dicho. Volteo su rostro hacia el rubio, su rostros mostraba ¿preocupación?

Sí eso era. Pero, ¿por qué?

No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía es que la relación entre esos dos le resultaba algo misteriosa… e inquietante.

Mientras estos dos hablaban en el campo de entrenamiento Sai se reprendía por haber cometido el grave error de no haber esquivado ese golpe.

Estaba más que seguro que ahora ella creía que el no la consideraba a su nivel. Lo cual, no era cierto simplemente había querido darle una ventajita.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Su compañera era la mujer más complicada que podía conocer y por eso más le valía ponerse a pelear en serio.

- **¡Ninpō Chōjū Gigo!** (¡Arte Ninja, bestias ilustradas!)- dibujo en su pergamino unos leones que cobraron vida y se dirigieron hacia la ojijade, luego dibujo de su pergamino salió un enorme ave. Se montó en lomo y desapareció en el cielo.

Sakura sonrió de un lado al ver que ya había comenzado el combate. Vio los dos leones que iban a atacarla en perfecta sincronización. Se quedó en su lugar sin mover ni un músculo.

El primer león aumentó su velocidad adelantándose a su hermano atacante, dio un gran salto para lanzarse sobre la peli rosa quien seguía inmóvil.

Sacó sus garras y para cuando estaba a punto de tocarla esta rápidamente sacó una katana y lo partió en dos, dejando solo los restos de tinta.

Pero el segundo león convocado saltó inmediatamente contra la chica que hizo lo mismo que con el otro y lo destazó con su katana terminando en una posición de defensa, con su espada en alto cerca de su rostro dejando que sus ojos se reflejaran en el filo de esta.

Buscaba a su compañero, sabía que había dibujado un ave y seguramente estaba esperando el momento oportuno para atacarla.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su ubicación era demasiado tarde, el enorme pájaro le dio de lleno en la espalda haciéndola volar unos cuantos metros, pero para sorpresa de todo el cuerpo de la ojijade se convirtió en humo antes de siquiera tocar el piso.

- ¡Un kage bunshin! – se sorprendió Sai, no se había percatado de esto.

-**¡Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi! **(Elemento tierra: destrucción de rocas) – Sai inmediatamente volteo hacia atrás con su ave y pudo ver cómo el jutsu que había hecho Sakura lanzaba rocas hacia él.

Trató de esquivar las que pudo, pero varias le dieron y se destruyeron al momento del contacto por lo que tuvo que saltar del pájaro el cual se destruyó al instante.

Sabía que ella aprovecharía eso así que rápidamente creo más bestias que se dirigieron hacia ella con más velocidad que los leones que había convocado anteriormente.

Sakura vio que Sai se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones así que su ataque se frustró. Pero al ver cómo el pelinegro contraatacaba rápidamente decidió defenderse.

-**¡Doton: Doroku Gaeshi! **(Elemento tierra: protección de tierra) – hundió sus manos en el suelo para luego sacarlas y crear una gran pared sólida de tierra y roca con la cual todas las bestias de Sai chocaron y quedaron hecha tinta.

No esperó más y salió de su defensa para atacar a su compañero con kunais con lo cual Sai no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo que ella.

Ambos esquivaron los kunais con la habilidad de los ANBU que eran, aunque no pudieron esquivar algunos.

A Sai le dieron en su pierna, uno en su brazo y otro más rozo que su mejilla dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre en esta.

Sakura corrió con la misma suerte al ver que un kunai había dado en su hombro y al tratar de quitarlo no se dio cuenta que otro iba con la misma intención y terminó clavado en su pierna izquierda.

Algo que la peli rosa reprendió mentalmente.

Ambos se alejaron del otro, se encontraban arrodillados y respirando entrecortadamente.

Sonrieron arrogantemente al ver que daban lo mejor que tenían, pero la pelea no acababa aún.

Sakura intentó levantarse pero un dolor intenso en su pierna (donde había recibido el kunai) no se lo permitió, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor que afortunadamente para ella ninguno escuchó.

Sai pudo ver cómo su compañera tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, se imaginaba que le podría estar pasando pero no estaba seguro y rogaba por que no fuera eso.

Se paro y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la peli rosa, esta se dio cuenta y sonrió agradeciéndole (algo que él entendió). Como pudo se levanto y empezó la pelea con mero taijutsu.

A lo lejos se podían distinguir varias siluetas, entre ellas la de un muchacho de actitud fría quien miraba la pelea sorprendido. Nunca se imagino que esa chica hubiera mejorado tanto.

Pero algo le hizo inquietarse, veía como la peli rosa luchaba pero no se apoyaba mucho en su pierna izquierda haciendo que sus ataques no fueran lo suficientemente eficaces.

Algo lo llevó a activar su Byakugan, entrecerró los ojos debido a la distancia y pudo ver algo raro; había un movimiento de chakra discontinuo en la pierna de la chica. Había visto cómo un kunai le había dado en ese mismo lugar, pero tampoco un arma como lo era un kunai podía lograr que el chakra tuviera esa reacción y en un solo lugar.

Desactivo su Byakugan y vio como Naruto miraba la pelea, pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de este reciente descubrimiento.

Vio también a Tenten y Rock Lee; ellos habían llegado con él por el alboroto causado por los ataques de Sakura, ellos tampoco parecían sospechar nada.

Y dudaba que lo hicieran, Rock Lee parecía el porrista personal de la chica ya que no paraba de tirarle porras y gritar cosas de la 'llama de la juventud'.

Tenten sólo miraba atenta a la pelea.

Pero al posar su mirada en Sasuke, pudo ver cómo este tenía el ceño fruncido, al parecer también veía algo raro en la peli rosa.

Volvió a poner su vista en la pelea, al parecer estaba a punto de terminar.

Sai envió un golpe a la peli rosa pero esta lo evito con algo de dificultad. Ella también intentó golpearlo pero no pudo, ambos saltaron alejándose de su contrincante para descansar un poco.

- Sakura… sé que no estás… bien… parem –

-¡No! – Gritó como pudo – conti…nuemos un poco más… - se negó con dificultad debido al cansancio y al dolor.

- Si continúas así… puedes acabar peor… - le reprochó.

La peli rosa dirigió su mirada hacia 'el público'. Primero vio como Tenten estaba expectante; luego Lee quien le estaba echando porras –sonrió ante esto –; luego Naruto quien parecía verla con asombro y preocupación y finalmente Sasuke y Neji , quienes la miraban diferente a los demás; Sasuke parecía sospechar algo y Neji parecía saberlo.

Suspiró profundamente.

_Tal vez Sai-baka tenga razón y debas dejarlo hasta aquí._

-_Pero quiero continuar_. –

_Sabes que te está afectando el flujo de chakra, ahora es solo en la pierna pero puedes sentir perfectamente cómo va afectando otras áreas. Eres ninja médico deberías saberlo._

-¡_Lo sé maldición! Sólo no quiero que se preocupen por mí.-_ se quejó.

_Todo esto te pasa por dejarte llevar por las emociones. _

-_Sabes que no me gusta que no me tomen en serio_.- se defendió de su propia consciencia.

_Ambas sabemos que no fue por eso._

- _¿Q-qué?_ – frunció el entrecejo.

_Olvídalo. Si quieres seguirlo manteniendo en secreto será mejor que lo dejes aquí y que controles tu chakra para aparentar estar bien. Puedes ver como los morochos ya sospechan. _

-_Creo que tienes razón.-_ suspiró. Se sentó y con algo de dificultad dobló sus piernas, junto sus manos y se empezó a concentrar. (N/A: Su posición era como cuando haces yoga)

Sai se estaba tranquilizando al ver esto, miró de reojo las reacciones de los demás.

Todas parecían normales, menos las de Neji y Sasuke. El Uchiha no le preocupaba seguramente solo había sospechado que algo andaba mal pero nada más. Ahora Neji era otro tema ya que si había activado su línea sucesoria podría haber descubierto que algo andaba mal y eso significaría problemas.

Volvió su mirada a Sakura, al parecer ya estaba terminando.

Cuando abrió los ojos miró a Sai directamente, asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que ya había controlado su chakra.

Este imitó su acción y se paro. Se quedó un momento pensando tenía que terminar la pelea de manera que nadie sospechara nada.

No le quedó de otra más que atacar con su Ninja-to (espada corta), Sakura pareció entender el mensaje y rápidamente tomó su katana nuevamente.

Ambos con la misma velocidad, aparecieron en frente del otro.

Sakura con su katana en el cuello de Sai y este con su Ninja-to en el cuello de la peli rosa.

Con esto dieron a entender que era un empate.

Retiraron sus armas y sonrieron complacidos, mientras los demás se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Sakura-chaaaan! ¡Estuviste genial, de veras! – la abrazó efusivamente tomándola por sorpresa haciendo que cayera encima de ella.

-Jeje, gracias hermanito ahora… ¡levántate!-

_¡Shannaro! Estamos recién recuperadas, ¿qué se cree este? ¡Dale un derechazo para que se levante!_

-_Qué más quisiera…-_

El rubio se levanto para luego ayudar a la chica a que también se parara.

-Sai, tu también estuviste muy bien… - comentó Tenten.

El chico recibió el elogio con una de sus sonrisas y una mirada matadora de Neji.

-Mi flor de cerezo, has demostrado que tu llama de la juventud arde ¡como ninguna!- le dijo Lee con su pose tipo Gai-sensei.

-Gracias Lee-san.- le sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Teme, ¿tú no vas a decir nada? –

-Hmp. La pelea estuvo bien. – la ojijade no le tomó importancia al tono seco en que el pelinegro lo había dicho y simplemente le agradeció con leve sonrisa y movimiento de cabeza.

- Neji, ¿tú no dirás nada? – preguntó la chica de moñitos.

-Has mejorado mucho Sakura-san, te felicito.- le miraba directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo que la chica se sintiera algo incómoda. Mas sabiendo que Neji podría sospechar algo. – tú también has mejorado Sai.- apartó su mirada de la peli rosa y la dirigió al morocho.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos irnos; Gai-sensei debe estarnos esperando.- comentó Tenten algo recelosa al ver la repentina atención de Neji para con Sakura.

Los demás de su equipo asintieron, no podían hacer esperar mucho a su sensei, la ultima vez que lo habían hecho este los había acusado de no tener su llama de la juventud resplandeciente y que para hacerla "flamear" debían de darle 500 vueltas alrededor de la aldea _antes del anochecer_ sino hacían el doble.

A los tres les recorrio un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo., inclusive a Lee.

-Nos veremos pronto mi bella flor, ¡mantén tu llama encendida! –

-Nos vemos. – se despidió Neji, pero al pasar al lado de la peli rosa le susurró algo que nadie aparte de ella pudo escuchar.

Se sorprendió pero lo disimuló.

-Bien Naruto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a celebrar al Ichiraku? – le sonrió.

El rubio la vio con estrellitas en los ojos ante tal invitación.

-¡Siiiiii, Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos, vamos!- le miraba suplicante mientras la baba hacía una cascada desde su boca.

Todos vieron esto con una gota en sus cabezas.

-De acuerdo…- sonrió – pero tú invitas. –

-¡Siii, vamos de veras! – gritó dando brinquitos. Luego le cayó y comprendió el error cometido. – ¡Espera eso es trampa!-

-Jaja, ya aceptaste Naru no hay vuelta atrás – le guiñó el ojo.

-Eres mala Saku-chan, dejaras a mi ranita (su billetera) hambrienta – le dijo con cascadas en los ojos.

- ¡Oye! Ni que comiera tanto como tú.- empezó a caminar con dirección al restaurante.

-Aún así, ¿y si pides la mitad del tazón?- suplicó mientras la seguía.

-No.-

-¿Y si compartimos?-

-No.-

-¿Y si después me lo pagas?-

-Ya te dije que tu invitas.- el rubio suspiró derrotado.

-Oigan ustedes, ¡apresúrense!- les gritó a los pelinegros que se habían quedado atrás viendo la escena.

-Ya vamos feíta.- contestó con una de sus sonrisas mientras caminaba hacia ellos.-tienes que curarme las heridas ¿sabes?- le dijo una vez que la alcanzó.

-Ne, ne; lo haré luego de que Naru me pague un rico almuerzo.- miro divertida al rubio mientras este seguía abrazando su ranita.

Sasuke no se movió, los veía desde donde estaba.

Luego empezó a caminar para alcanzar a sus compañeros mientras miraba la cabellera rosada de la ojijade.

Sospechaba que algo estaba ocultando aquella chica.

-_Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaré.- _

C O N T I N U A R A. . .

* * *

Chan, chan, chaaaaan! [Me estoy haciendo muy aficionada de los "continuara" XD]

Chicas [y chicos?] espero les haya gustado el capi y que haya valido la espera de verdad.

Ahora les explico el por qué de mi tardanza y todo se resume a una sola palabra: Universidad. D:

See, ese instituto que tanto hace sufrir a sus estudiantes con ayuda de sus catedráticos _

Estuve ocupada con pruebas, proyectos, tareas y examenes finales.

¡Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones! Wiiiii, asi que me tendran molestandolas mas seguido! :D ¿Wiiii? Jajaja

Para serles honesta, hasta la contraseña de mi cuenta aqui se me habia olvidado, tuve que golpearme la cabeza varias veces pa acordarme ._. xD

Pos, como vieron Sai si estara en el equipo 7. ¡Y ahora que lo recuerdoo!

**Comunicado: _Debido a la graan cantidad de demandas y amenazas a muerte que me han llegado, les digo que nuestro querido, amado y tiernamente diabolico Sui-chan regresara a esta historia. ¡Siiii! Jajaja. No se cuando exactamente, pero volvera ;) Ya estoy pensando como hacerlo encajar en la historia nuevamente. :D_**

Dicho esto me voy esperando les haya gustado el capii y me perdonen por la tardanza. :3

Nos leeremos en el _Capítulo 9: Entre sonrojos y el -kun_

[Mi capitulo favorito en lo personal jojojo xP]

Besos,

Lilu


	9. Entre sonrojos y el kun

¡Un fantasma ha aparecidooo! D: Jajaja Ueno ni tanto, todavía estoy viva.. por ahora o.o porque estoy segura que me han de querrer matar . io tambien lo haria no se preocupen :3 jaja xD  
Pues buenooo mi gente, acá les traigo una actualización de este fic que ia hasta telarañas tiene de lo abandonado que estaba x'D  
Abajo doy razones de mi ausencia, por ahora no las entretengo más y las dejo leer :)  
Como siempre, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen :P  
Ahora.. ¡a leer! :D

* * *

- ¡Itadakimasu! –

- Sakura-chan es tu segundo plato de ramen, no comas tanto… – sentía que con cada fideo que masticaba, era una ración de ramen menos para él en un futuro no muy lejano.

El equipo siete se encontraba en Ichiraku, habían llegado hacía un tiempo ya así que todos tenían sus respectivos pedidos en la mesa. Y algunos ya iban hasta estaban repitiendo.

- Nee, es que tengo hambre – respondió – además tú llevas cuatro platos, ¿por qué yo no puedo comer como tú?-

- Porque él pagará lo que tú comas feíta, entonces no quiere gastar de más – comentó Sai.

- Además terminarías siendo un dobe como él…- añadió Sasuke con burla.

-Ellos tienen razón Saku-chan, no puedo gastar tanto… - su ranita estaba casi vacía - ¡Eh teme! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- le miraba acusadoramente.

-Hmp. Tú mismo te respondiste. – respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

Los demás rieron con esto y no tanto por la burla del pelinegro sino también por el hecho que el rubio no se diera cuenta de esto.

- No te preocupes Naruto, seguramente no quiso decir nada malo – le aseguró Sai mientras se reía de manera burlona.

Aunque el rubio seguía viendo a Sasuke como analizándolo por alguna razón.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – preguntó curiosa la peli rosa.

- Teme, ¿cuándo te cambiaste de ropa? –

Todos se fueron hacia atrás al oír esto, de verdad habían pensado que era otra cosa, algo más… relevante tal vez.

- Llevo la misma ropa desde el entrenamiento… idiota – respondió – ¿no me digas que hasta ahora te das cuenta? –

El rubio se rascó la cabeza sonriendo nervioso.

-Pues… sí. Jeje – una gota resbaló por las cabezas de todos, ¿tan despistado era?

- Eres increíble Naruto…- suspiró la ojijade.

- ¿Tú ya lo habías notado Sakura-chan? – ella asintió – entonces, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? – la chica se encogió de hombros.

- No le tome importancia… además no le veo nada de malo que quiera cambiar de vestuario – aunque su inner no opinaba lo mismo.

Esta tenía una hemorragia nasal desde que lo había visto en el campo de entrenamiento.

El chico ahora llevaba unos pantalones hasta la rodilla negros, una camisa negra sin mangas a juego con el pantalón con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda -en pequeño como siempre-, sus brazos vendados hasta sus codos. Sus sandalias ninja con vendaje también, así como cuando era gennin.

_¡Chaaaa! ¡Le queda perfecto el negro!_

-_Cálmate ¿quieres? _- su querida inner se encontraba así desde que llegó al campo de entrenamiento y le costaba mucho ignorarla.

_¡Ahhh, no te hagas que también te sorprendiste cuando lo viste!_

-_Mentira…_-

_Tú eres la mentirosa, mira que decir que no le tomaste importancia… bah._

-_Por lo menos me se controlar no como tú…_- punto para ella.

_¿Segura? _– alzó una ceja – y_ dime, ¿quién es la que le está viendo hipnotizada?_– adquirió con burla.

- ¿Ah? – Salió de su trance y vio como el Uchiha la veía también – Hmp. – volteó su rostro avergonzada con un rubor en el.

El chico sonrió arrogante, como le gustaba causar eso en ella.

_¡Kyaa, se ve tan sexy con esa sonrisa!_

-_Ya cállate…_- su sonrojo incrementaba con lo que decía su inner.

Tanto Sai y Naruto estaban con signos de duda sobre sus cabezas; miraban a Sakura luego Sasuke, de nuevo a ella y luego a él, a ella y a él; buscaban una explicación pero nada.

Después de que ella había respondido se había quedado en silencio viendo al pelinegro, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de esto y la miró directo a los ojos, se quedaron viendo unos minutos como bobos y luego Sakura había parecido ¿reaccionar? Había volteado su rostro con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro y por supuesto Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante.

Y ahí seguían ellos, siendo ignorados y esperando una respuesta a qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Respuesta que a este ritmo dudaban conseguir.

-Bu…bueno ya terminé así que me voy – se levantó de su lugar – Sai, ¿vienes? – dirigió su vista a él, ahora su rostro ya no tenía el rubor de antes.

- ¿Tan rápido te vas Sa-ku-ra? – preguntó con un tono endemoniadamente sexy Sasuke.

_¡Kyyaaa, bésalo!_

- _¡Ni loca!_ – se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya Sasuke-_kun_? – ella también podía jugar ese juego.

Esto tomo totalmente desprevenido al pelinegro, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella le respondería así.

De esa forma tan… tan sexy e inocente al mismo tiempo.

- Hmp. – volteo su rostro indignado y apenas casi imperceptiblemente sonrojado.

Esa pregunta definitivamente no la podía responder.

Y, ¡Dios! Ese kun… lo maldecía por hacer que él reaccionara de esa forma.

Todos, incluso la causante de la situación, se sorprendieron con esto.

¿Sasuke Uchiha seducido por una mujer?

¡Já! Ver para creer.

Aunque debían admitirlo, la mujer de ojos verdes era muy sensual cuando se lo proponía.

No podían culparlo, pero eso no evitaba que no se rieran de él.

Cada quien a su manera claro.

Sakura con una risita picarona por haber causado esa reacción, ni ella se lo esperaba. Aunque ya tenía a su inner apuntando volver a usar ese tono para enredar a su Sasuke-sexy-kun.

Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas, con la diferencia que se veía más real y divertida.

Y Naruto, pues… él si se reía a carcajada limpia del teme.

¡Vamos! No todos los días su hermanita le causaba sonrojos a su mejor amigo.

- Vamos Sai.- se retiraron del puesto dejando a un Uchiha con el orgullo cortado y a un rubio más que satisfecho.

-_Me las pagarás Sakura, me las pagarás…_- tenía que encontrar una forma de vengarse, vaya que lo haría… y disfrutaría.

-x-x-x-

Mientras en la entrada de Konoha…

- ¡Al fin! Ya extrañaba a mi querida aldea – decía una rubia con sus manos juntadas y unos ojos risueños.

- Cálmate Ino, no seas tan problemática… - bostezó – además lo único que extrañabas de aquí eran las tiendas de ropa que no estaban en Suna. –

- ¡Jm! – volteo su rostro indignada – tú solo dices eso porque pudiste pasar dos meses con tu _chica problemática_– le acusó.

- No hables así de Temari, Ino… – le reprochó Chouji mientras comía sus papitas.

- Yo le digo como quiera, de todas formas YO fui quien los unió a esos dos y le dijo a la Hokage que nos diera más tiempo por la "misión"…- rio maliciosamente mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho.

- Que aburrido, mejor me voy a entregar el informe…- se encaminó a la torre Hokage.

- ¿Informe?- lo recordó - ¡tengo que ir con la frentona! ¡Debo decirle que el plan resultó de maravilla! – se hechó a correr a buscar a su cómplice.

Así es, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka hicieron que el perezoso de Shikamaru y Temari se juntaran de una vez por todas.

Luego de meses de preparación, viendo todos los posibles escenarios para esos dos y abarcando todos los posibles problemas, especialmente cierto pelirrojo sobreprotector con su hermana y apuesto Kazekage de la aldea y cómo hacer para que Temari fuera a Konoha, Tsunade le había dado una misión en Suna al equipo de Ino.

Aquello les cayó como un milagro y sí que lo aprovecharon, dando como resultado el nuevo noviazgo Nara- Sabaku no.

- Tengo hambre… - su estómago lo apoyo - ¡ya sé! Iré a comerme una rica barbacoa – haciéndose agua la boca se encaminó a su destino.

Como había extrañado esas barbacoas…

-x-x-x-

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? – buscaba Ino a su amiga, hasta que divisó algo o mejor dicho a _alguien _– p-pero, ¿qué a-acaso ese no es Sa…Sasuke-kun? – sorprendida se quedó en su lugar mientras enfocaba su vista.

Efectivamente era Sasuke y a su lado venía Naruto quien parecía molestarlo con algo, pero ¿cuándo habría regresado?

¿Cómo estaría la frentona con su regreso?

Y… ¿cuándo se había puesto tan sexy?

Sacudió su cabeza antes de tener una hemorragia nasal.

- Hubieras visto tu cara teme, ¡como me hubiera gustado tener una cámara conmigo! – se lamentaba y reía al mismo tiempo.

Desde que habían salido del Ichiraku no lo había dejado de molestar.

Sasuke solo lo ignoraba…

Una: porque si le prestaba atención seguramente terminaría moliéndole a golpes.

Y dos: tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, como la venganza que le haría a la peli rosa quien lo había avergonzado.

Eso no se quedaría así, oh claro que no.

- ¿Sa…Sasuke-kun? –

¿Qué? ¿No que Sakura se había ido con Sai?

No, esa no era ella, no era su voz.

Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia enfrente y pudieron ver a una rubia ojiazul de coleta alta, buen cuerpo y raramente sorprendida.

- Hmp. Ino. – debía admitirlo esa chica había cambiado… y para bien.

Aunque le gustaban mas los cambios en _otras_personas.

Sólo esperaba que no se le lanzara como antes lo hacía.

- P-pero ¿cuándo regresaste? ¿Cómo? – nunca se esperó encontrarse con él.

- Nee; Ino el teme regresó hace un par de meses, creo que fue después de tu misión a Suna – le explicó – y ¿cómo? Pues con los pies Ino, con qué más iba a regresar. –

La chica parpadeo varias veces, procesando la información.

- Idiota, cuando digo cómo me refiero a que si lo aceptaron de nuevo en la aldea – le dio un coscorrón al chico rubio por su comentario.

- ¡Ay! –

- ¿Crees que si no fuera así yo estaría aquí? – preguntó el azabache con una ceja levantada.

- Solo preguntaba, me alegra que hayas regresado Sasuke-kun – le sonrió – ahora díganme, ¿saben dónde está la frentezota de _Sakura_? – oh mágicas palabras.

Solo con ese nombre Sasuke emprendió su camino de nuevo.

- ¡Teme, espera!- él seguía caminando – Todavía sigue enojado por lo que hizo Sakura-chan – suspiró – mmm, creo que Sakura-chan está en el hospital con Sai y… - no pudo terminar al verse cubierto por una nube de polvo dejada por la rubia.

- Sólo le mencionan Sai y sale corriendo… - suspiró - ¿eh? ¡teme, espérame! – corrió para alcanzarlo.

Claro que el pelinegro no lo escucharía, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en otras cosas.

-x-x-x-

Ino entró al hospital corriendo, sorprendiendo a varias enfermeras y pacientes ahí.

Se dirigió directamente hasta el consultorio de la Haruno ignorando todas las miradas extrañas que le dirigían.

Se detuvo en una puerta al escuchar unas voces muy conocidas provenientes del interior de aquella oficina.

- Sai no te muevas tanto –

- Pero feíta linda, se mas buena conmigo –

Pudo oír un suspiro.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora? –

- Mucho mejor –

Entró bruscamente al consultorio enfurecida, se podían ver llamas en sus ojos.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima frente de marquesina pervertida! ¡¿Qué le haces a _mi _Sai-kun? –

- ¿Qué te pasa cerda? ¡Reacciona que aquí la única pervertida eres tú! – gritó Sakura.

La rubia parpadeo varias veces para ver a lo que se refería Sakura, dejando a un lado los celos.

Pudo ver a Sakura con su gabacha (N/A: bata, como quieran llamarle) del hospital y a Sai con el torso descubierto viéndola con una sonrisa.

Enfocó mas su vista, Sakura tenía en una mano algodón y deducía que contenía alcohol debido a que tenía en su otra mano un pequeño ventilador portátil que se le hacía conocido.

Ellas lo utilizaban con sus pacientes, principalmente niños, para soplar y disminuir el ardor del alcohol en las heridas.

Al darse cuenta de la escena que había hecho se puso más roja que una fresa y un tomate juntos.

- Y, ¿desde cuándo es _tu_ Sai-_kun_? – pregunto la ojijade burlona, haciendo que la chica se pusiera mas colorada.

- Pu-pues y-yo… - no hallaba respuesta, su cerebro estaba congelado.

- Déjala feíta linda… - se levantó de su asiento y recogió su camisa – gracias por curarme – le sonrió.

- De nada Sai-_kun_– lo hacía solo para molestar a Ino, claro que Sai sabía eso mas no dijo nada.

El chico se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de salir…

- Adiós _mi _Ino-chan… - le susurró al oído.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, la rubia sintió como las piernas le fallaban.

Sakura la ayudo a sentarse sin dejar de reírse.

Vaya que ese día había sido algo loco.

Primero ella con Sasuke – una sonrisa picarona apareció en su rostro junto a un sonrojo– y ahora Ino con Sai.

Tronó sus dedos en frente de la cara de Ino, quien parecía tener la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared blanca.

- ¡Reacciona cerda! –

Y funcionó.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? –respondió tranquilamente.

- ¡Já! Mira nada más como te deja Sai, cerda. –

- E-eso no es verdad frentona… - volteo su rostro sonrojada.

La peli rosa rio ante esto.

- Y dime, ¿para qué venías cerda? O, ¿es qué solo viniste a armar una escena de celos? –

- ¡Claro que no! Venía a contarte que nuestro plan para juntar a Shikamaru y a Temari funcionó. –

- ¿De veras? – ella asintió - ¡Genial! Ahora hay que ver como juntarte a ti y a Sai eh… –

- Deja de burlarte, ¿y qué me dices de ti y Sasuke-kun? –

- No hay nada que decir con respecto a Sasuke –

¿Dónde había quedado el -kun?

- No te hagas, me lo encontré cuando venía, se veía algo enfadado – se llevó un dedo a su barbilla, pensativa – cuando mencione tu nombre se fue y Naruto dijo algo sobre que estaba molesto contigo – la vio - ¿qué hiciste frentona? –

La peli rosa suspiró y le empezó a relatar todo a su amiga.

Desde su misión para traer a Sasuke, pasando por el problema en el despacho, luego cuando lo curó, cuando estuvo en su departamento y finalmente… la situación de ese día.

Algo avergonzada pero se lo tenía que contar, Naruto ya había abierto la boca.

Ino también le hablo de cómo había ejecutado el plan para Shikamaru.

Y así, se pasaron la tarde poniéndose al tanto con todo.

Sin darse cuenta la noche llegó y cada quien partió por su camino.

Ino tenía que descansar del viaje y Sakura tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar con alguien.

La peli rosa se dirigió a su departamento para tomar una ducha refrescante y comer algo.

Esperó hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para que la mayoría ya estuvieran dormidos y así dirigirse a su destino.

Se encaminó sin prisa a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, uno particularmente alejado de los demás.

Ahí pudo ver la figura de alguien esperándola.

Cuando él la sintió, se dio la vuelta para verla.

Puntual como se esperaba de alguien como ella, ahora solo tenía que preguntar y esperar respuestas.

-Sakura…

* * *

Y este fue el Cap. 9, si es que todavía hay personas interesadas en la historia espero les haya gustado.. XD

Antes de que me maten con los objetos corta-punzantes y pistolas que tienen en sus manos dejenme explicarles algo D':

Pues bien, se preguntarán ¿por qué *** tardé tanto en regresar? La razón -o mejor dicho razones- es que desde que deje de actualizar el fic hasta este momento muchas cosas en mi vida han cambiado D: (unas para bien, otras no tanto y otras quien sabe) cosas que necesitaban que les dedicara un tiempo para poder asimilarlas, inclusive io como persona he cambiado (menos mi locurasticidad haha xD), además que me tope con un gran graaan bloqueo con esta historia que ni siquiera sabía como continuar y ps todo se me juntó... gracias a cierta serie de eventos xD hace poco volvi a leer fics (sip, hasta eso había abandonado) y en base a eso me puse a pensar en esta historia y en que no es justo para ustedes que la deje así.

Así quee... ¡he vuelto señoras y señores! Jajaja

Siendo honesta estoy comenzando de nuevo con esta historia ya que, como ha pasado tanto tiempo, le perdí el hilo y se me fueron las ideas que tenía planeadas x'D  
Aún así, gracias a que pude recuperar -en parte, ya que mi computadora murió- este y el capitulo siguiente me será más fácil continuar desde ahi :')

Con mi regreso traigo varias cosas nuevas:

1. Ahora contestaré sus reviews individualmente, así no lleno tanto este espacio además que será mas personalizado :P

2. Tratraré de actualizar periódicamente, cada Viernes posiblemente :B

3. Puede que me cambie el nick (todavía no estoy segura de esto xD), asi que si ven que actualizo con otro nombre no se preocupen porque seguirá siendo mi cuenta y mi historia ;)

4. **Como dije antes, no sé si todavía estaran interesadas en la historia u.u así que les dejo a uds la decisión de si continuo con ella o no :)**  
** Con un solo review que me llegue y que diga que si quiere conti, io le entro y pongo conti! Haha XD**

Antes de irme quiero agradecer a aquellas (¿os? xD) que me dejaron un review, me añadieron a sus alertas o favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias en vdd! :'D  
Y estas personas son:

mitsuki96 , Bittersweet sunbeam , mary-vampire , asuka miyoshi , vampireknight-prix , uzumaki hyuuga kimiko , Hitorijime , Xellas Metallium , setsuna17 , yukitabeia (_onee-chan! _) , Karina Natsumi , Hatake Nabiki , Maarin' (_mi pequeño saltamontes *_*_) , sonia15 , akyraa

Muchas gracias nuavemente y ¡mil disculpas!

Besos y se despide de uds pidiendo su perdón,

Oo L i L u oO

_¿Continuo o no? :'3  
_


End file.
